The City Never Sleeps
by faith4ever131
Summary: Faith is the only girl newsie in all of Manhattan. Brooklyn's leader Spot is going to be overthrown. The newsies of each borough are turning against each other in a mad fight for power. Faith doesn't know where to turn... She finds herself in love in hate and in pain. The challenge of supporting herself is wearing her down and the cracks are beginning to show...
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night. I was staring over the city from the fire escape. Something I often did at night when I couldn't sleep.

"Faith." I heard someone say.

"Race! What are you doing up?"

He looks over at me with the same old smile. He was my best friend. Best friend my age that is. We where friends ever since I became a newsie about eleven years ago. I was five witch meant me and Race where the youngest newsies in the boarding house. Because of that we made a friendship quickly.

"Sometimes I can't sleep too doll face." He said crawling through the window. He walked up to me and elbowed me.

"Damn it Racetrack how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me doll face!"

He laughed. I look up at the sky. It's cold and black with no stars showing.

"I'm just going to keep calling you that, you know."

"It's annoying!" I say turning to him.

Even though I'm trying to be serious there is still a smile across my face. It is to hard to be serious with Racetrack.

"We should get inside it's almost six." He said.

"Already?" The sun was rising but i didn't think it could be any later than five o'clock!

He nodded. I sighed dramatically. I just wanted a bit more time!

"If we don't Jack will be pissed! You know how Jack is sometimes." He whispered tugging on my shirt "Come on."

Inside some of the really early risers are up like Kid Blink and some others. But it isn't long until everyone else is up to. Within the next hour everyone is ready to sell papers.

"Hey Faith, so I've been thinking about that poker game tonight." Jack said starting up conversation with me as I was getting ready.

"What about it?" I asked.

"I'm thinking of inviting Spot Conlon."

I rolled my eyes.

"Not that pain in the ass, son of a-"

"I know you don't like him but could you go tell him for me?"

"But Jack first of all every time you play Spot you lose! You know he is just going to flirt!"

"He likes you he'll say yes to you!"

"But Jack I-"

"Come on for an old friend!" He said.

"How can I say no to you?"

He starts to walk away but then turns.

"By the way Spot usually hangs out-"

"By the docks I know!"

Jack is the best friend that isn't my age. Even though I am closer to Racetrack I'm also close to Jack. We meet when I ran away from my family in Staten Island. My mother died in childbirth having me and my dad was a drunk. He targeted all his anger at me because of my mothers death. He'd say that I killed her and would beat me so I ran away. If you don't believe me I have scares to prove. Jack introduced me to the newsies and I've been a part of them ever since.

On the way out of the boarding house and to buy the newspapers I talked to Race. All that he could think about was the poker game tonight. That kept making me think of Spot. I didn't want to talk to Spot, not that day!

"So I heard that Spot is coming. Is that true?" He asked me.

Just him being brought up in a conversation annoyed me!

"Well he might but nobody has asked him yet."

"Well whats taking 'em?"

"She's talking to you, thats whats taking 'em!" I laughed.

"You're asking Spot! Why?"

"Jack asked me to. What else would I say? After all he's done for me!"

"I'll go and ask him you can stay in Manhattan."

"No, I should go. I promised Jack."

"Just remember not to play with Spot okay, it just fuels him." He told me. He always told me this every time Spot is even brought up in a conversation.

"I know! I know! Like you always tell me 'He loves games because he always wins' right?"

"Right." He said taking another puff of the cigar in his mouth. At the time Racetrack had a saying for just about everything.

When we finally got near to the front of the line to buy our papers Race asked:

"How many you getting?"

"Well because I'm going to Brooklyn soon I'll just get fifteen papers."

"Okay fifteen papers on me."

"I'm sixteen I think I can pay for my own newspapers!"

"Look you have enough to deal with. I'll pay."He said flashing me a big grin.

How could I say no to that smile?

"All right fine!"

When Race gets to the front he buys me my papers and his. After that the rest of the day was kind of like a blur 'till I got to Brooklyn. I sold all of my papers quickly and thanks to a good headline i didn't have to make up anything. Just before I left I remember Jack saying:

"Faith, be careful. Be back before dark."

I'd read the headline a young woman was killed in the city. Older than me, but still Jack was always protective that way.

I walked along my way bumping into people going the opposite way. Eventually I reached the Brooklyn Bridge. I started to make my way across. What was I going to say to Spot? He hadn't seen me since the last Poker game ( the last one that I cared about) and that was many months ago. We had only talked once! Did he even know my name? He was such a pain in the ass! A self absorbed, over confident flirt, who wouldn't leave me alone!

I made my way from the bridge to the docks. They did't seem very crowded... At least not as crowded as usual. Probably because it was working time. Which made me worry that Spot may not be there.

"Hello sweet face, what brings you here?"

I know the voice, it's Spot. I turn to see him. He'd grown a bit taller. It had been a long time maybe he had changed.

"Came here for me?" He said his devilish smile spreading across his like that I felt all the anger rushes back.

"I only came to tell you Jack is holding a poker game tonight he wants you to come. It's at the boarding house in Manhattan."

He looked at me with his cold blue eyes.

"Will you be there?" He asked.

"Maybe..." I answered hesitantly trying to hold all of my frustration in.

"I'll be there." He takes a step forward.I take a step back. Race always said not to play with Spot like this it just fuels him. He kept staring at my and the awkward feeling began to sink in. I tried to walk passed him but he caught my elbow.

"Oh but I was having such fun!" He hissed.

He has a tight grip that I couldn't manage to get out of!

" I didn't come for you Spot! I wouldn't have come if Jack hadn't made me! Why the hell do you have to treat everyone like crap?"

With that he lets smile has faded from his face.

"I didn't mean to... Sorry." I saw sincereness in his face for once in my life. "Tell Jack I'll be there, all right."

Sure enough the smile spread back across his face.

"You will be there won't you?" He said.

"I already told you... maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

That night at the game everybody did come even Spot. Every now and than I saw his eyes flash from me back to his cards. It was him, Race, Jack,Kid Blink,Mush and Cruchy. Poker never really interested me, so I just sat in the corner. Spot had also brought a few of his Brooklyn buddies who's names I didn't know. By the time the game was finally done an hour and a half had past and Spot had won. Nothing new.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. It's Spot Conlon. I turned back around, I didn't want to see his face.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To apologize." He said

Spot wanted to... apologize? He wanted to apologize? I was shocked! Was he being a gentleman? Than I remembered what happened on the dock. He's playing just me again! What race said creeped into the back of my mind. He loves games because he always wins... I turned around to look at him again.

"Spot stop trying to-"

"No I mean it... I was a real ass before." He said holding out his hand for me to shake.

I stared at it for a moment. I was bothered, confused, tired but this just made me more so. Why the hell was he doing this? Why now? Hesitantly I shook his hand. I saw a smile come across his face. But not like the one he would give me on the dock. This one was... different.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said looking at me with his blue eyes. They seemed much warmer now.

"Why? You never seemed to give a damn before."

He looked down at his shoes almost as if he was looking for an answer on the hard dusty floor.

"I don't know I just... I'm not as much of an ass as you think." He mumbled still staring at the ground.

"Spot!"somebody called "Time to go!"

"Shit..." he mumbles under his breath. "I'll see you around."

His eyes finely lifted from the floor back to mine. And for a moment I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Yeah... see you around."

He walked up to the door way close to the coat rack. I looked down at my shoes for a moment. Than back to Spot. I realize he's looking at me! He was also smiling. Not the one like on the docks but the other smile... I realized I liked that smile.

"Can't believe I lost thirty cense tonight!" Jack said snapping me out of the state I was in.

"I warned you!" I said. "Sorry Jack, but you should listen to me more!"

He laughed as he took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. He took a puff and blew the smoke in my face like we used to when we there little. It always made me laugh. This time was no exception! I turn back to to the doorway. Spot is no longer standing there.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Nothing." I snapped.

"Okay, okay no need to be so protective!" He jokes."It's getting late, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Faith."

"Goodnight."

I looked around to make sure no one was looking. I rush to the window and onto the fire escape. I look down, I can see some boys but can't make anyone out. I'm to far away. But I can hear voices. I heard a few that I don't know, but than I heard a Manhattan newsie or two. They where just being stupid nothing I care about. So I look up at the sky. That night I could see stars and the moon. The moon was almost full. I knew the next night of night after would show a full moon if clouds don't roll in.

"It's a nice night." Race said scaring the crap out of me!

"Racetrack it's you!"

His head was poking through the window. He crawled out onto the fire escape.

"Who else would it be?" He laughed. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm to easy to scare! You've got to toughen me up!" I joked.

He took a cigar from hid pocket and lit it. A sudden seriousness appeared on his face. He stared down at the ground below.

"So I saw you talking to Spot earlier... Was he bothering you" He asked his face was hard serious. Serious was not really a word that you would describe Race with. So seeing him like this was a little odd. I searched for something to say...

"No... not at all." I muttered.

"W-what where you talking about?"

I felt heat go to my face!

"Nothing important..."

"Oh... all right." He said.

There was a pause.

"Why do you ask?"I said. Trying to break the silence. I can't stand awkward pauses.

"Well it's just that you hate him so much I thought he might be... Well ya know."

Race was right I did hate Spot... I hated Spot a lot... Didn't I?

"Yeah I know what you mean. So Jack really took this loss hard huh?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah and he was starting to dig into his pocket deep!" He laughed.

"Thirty cense he lost right?"

"Yeah. I think I should be heading back in. It's getting late." Race said as he started heading towards the window.

"I'll be inside in a few minutes."

He nodded and went inside. I wanted to think... Why was I starting to not mind Spot? And was that the real him I saw? Or was it just another of his games? Was that all I was to him? I had so many questions and didn't know where to go for answers! No, this was why I couldn't get close to Spot! I knew how he treated his girls! What the hell was I thinking? I took a deep breath. My knuckles where white and my palms red from clutching the railing of the fire escape so tightly.

I made my way inside everyone was fast asleep. So the room was silent, except for some loud snoring. I found my way over to my bed in the darkness. I tried putting all that I'd thought about on the fire escape out of mind. I didn't want to think about it. I silently slipped off into sleep.

"Faith wake up! Wake up!" Is what greeted me the next morning. I awoke to Race shaking me and yelling this. And that isn't easy to sleep through.

"All right! All right! I'm up!"

"Have sweet dreams." Race laughed. He knew that I hadn't remembered my dreams since I was small. Even if I did I often forgot it quickly. So he tried to make a joke out of it when ever he could. In the morning the boarding house was a mess of boys trying the prepare for the rest of the day. I managed to make my way into the washroom and tried to get a spot by a mirror. When I finely did I had to brush my curly hair that constantly had knots in it and wash my face too. Then I got dressed and I was ready to go.

In about an hour I was on the street selling papers. I had brought a hundred paper. I'd already sold about twenty or twenty-five. Maybe even thirty.

"Extra extra read all about it, hole family dies in fire! Five lives lost!" I screamed the fake headline through the streets.

"I'll take one!" A man said.

He hands me the money. It was a little over the exact price, so I stuck my hand in my coat pocket to get the change. It wasn't money I felt in my pocket... It was a piece of paper!How did that get in there? I tried to ignore it. I searched around for his change. I finely fond it! I hand him the change.

The second that he turned his back I take the paper from my pocket. The paper is folded. I looked around to be sure nobody is watching. I opened it up quickly. It reads:

Meet me outside your boarding house tomorrow night.

-Spot

I was shocked! When did put this in my pocket? Than I remembered! I was talking to Jack last night, he must have slipped it in then and left! He was right by the coat rack. This was for tonight! I folded it up and put it back in my pocket. Should I go? I took a deep breath.

"Hey Faith how many papers you got left?"I heard a voice say.

I turned to see Jack. I was glad he was there I could get mind off things. Jack was good for that sort of thing. I counted my papers.

"Seventy-five. You?"

"About the same."

That day we where cursed with a terrible headline. The woman being killed would be old news until they found a break in the case. Me and Jack both knew that.

"I think I should find a new selling place. I think that they are getting used to my tricks here!" I whisper to Jack to be sure no customers will hear. You never want to scare away customers.

"Yeah, I've been thinking if going to Wall Street."

I nodded in agreement. Wall Street was always a good selling place. A crowed street with lots of business men in a rush to get to where they are going. Thats good because if in a rush they could give you more than the price. It also means more customers in a hurry to get there news quick.

For the next few hours we sold newspapers together. We sold until we were done with both our seventy-five. I wanted to talk to Jack about the note from Spot. I wanted to ask him if I should go. But I knew that if I did he probably wouldn't let me and because he was leader of the Manhattan newsies I would have to go by his rule. On our way back to the boarding house we meet up with Race. Which didn't really help the guilt I was feeling. Race I could tell. But what would I say?

"So Jack did you get that thirty cense back?"Race joked.

"Shut the hell up Race!" Jack mumbled.

I had a hard time holding in my laughter! Jack always got really pissed about losing. Especially when somebody made fun of him for it. And that was pretty funny sometimes.

"Hey Race I herd that you lost forty cense the other night." Jack said. A menacing smile spread across his face.

I bit my lip to hold in the laughs.

"At least I took it like a man."

That was it! I bursted out laughing! It was to much! I looked around to see some people staring at me. I shut up right then.

"Come on, lets go!" Race said pulling on my sleeve.

We went over to our boarding house. On our way all I could think of was the note. Should I go? He had been such an ass... Was this just another of his tricks was he just not going to show up? No! I had already thought this through! I couldn't get close to him! This was why he would just play games and I didn't need that in my life! No I wasn't going!

"Faith you okay you look a little stressed?" Race asked.

"Yeah Race I'm fine..."


	3. Chapter 3

That night I couldn't sleep. My mind just kept flashing back to Spot. Was he really outside? I silently slipped out on to the fire escape. I looked down... There he was! He'd come! Or was that really him? It was just a figure I saw waiting there. I went inside and quietly got dressed and fixed my hair. I slipped down the stairs. Jack is going to kill me! I thought.

I stood in front of the door for a moment studying it. I took a deep breath. All right here goes... I opened the door and stepped through.

"Spot?" I said while closing the door.

"Hey." I heard.

I turned and there he was. He was smiling that smile I liked.

"Hi." I said.

I stood there looking at him for a moment.

"Will you walk with me?" He asked

"Of corse."

"So... I was wondering... Where are you from?" He said as we started walking.

"Richmond. I came here when I was five."

"Why?"

I paused. How would I explain the whole thing casually? I took a deep breath.

"Its a long story... Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yeah. If you want to tell."

"Well... when I was born my mom died in childbirth. And we had money we where a bit rich... Not like millionaires! But we had money. And my mom was a very important person to the community. And with out her influence on his career we lost everything... So my dad started drinking and by the time I was three was a full alcoholic. And..." I stopped for a second to swallow the lump forming in my throat. "My dad started beating me... Because of my mother and our other problems. And so at five I ran away because the beatings where getting worse. Jack found me. Thank god for that! I'd be dead if it wasn't for him! He brought me to Manhattan and introduced me to the newsies. I made my friends like Blink and Race. I've been with the newsies ever since. Thats my life in depth..."

There was a pause.

"I-I'm so sorry..."

"No don't worry about it. So what about you? What's your story?"

"I'm just a runaway. I'm not that interesting."

I laughed!

"You are the leader of the Brooklyn newsies! You're feared by most of New York! For gods sake they call you king of Brooklyn! And you think you're not interesting? That makes no sense!" I said.

He laughed. he looked over at me.

"I don't know?" He said with a shrug. "What did you expect?"

"I don't know? Something... What would you expect to hear from Jack?"

"Point taken."

He looked down for a second.

"Hey I wanted to ask... You and Race... are you or where you-"

"A couple? No! We're just friends! He's like my brother!" I said. The whole idea seemed hilarious to me. I couldn't think of him like that with out laughing!

"It's just you're so close and I mean it looked like you where together."

"So how are things in Brooklyn? Any problems?" I asked. I knew that there could be a lot of problems as a leader of newsies (from experience with Jack).

"No, everything is good." He said flashing me a confirming smile.

He kept his eyes on me for a little bit. I looked down feeling the heat go to my face.

"So anything new?" I asked.

"Well we got some new newsies."

"Like who?"

"Kid called West. He's just for beating the shit out of who ever I tell him to."

"So is he like your second in command?"

"Well I wouldn't say that."

"Well than what is he?"

Spot shrugged. He didn't seem to care much about this boy.

"I've got the meeting with Jack tomorrow. But you probably know all-"

"No, Jack didn't tell me!" I said feeling a bit hurt.

"Really?" He looked surprised.

I nodded "So whats it about?" They only had meetings when there was some sort of problem...

"I don't know. It's not like we're friends really."

"But I thought -"

"No it's just an alliance."

I felt stupid and naive...

"But I know Jack keeps things under the hood so."He said trying to make me feel less so. He looked at me with his blue eyes. And I looked back at him. We looked at each other in silence for a moment. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"It's getting late we should be heading back." He said.

"Yeah."

"Come on." He said putting his hand on my back. I feel the heat go to my face again.

We got back within the next thirty minutes. I'd enjoyed talking to Spot. I liked Spot. We reached the front door. I opened it. Than turned to Spot.

"Thank you Spot I had a good time."

"Faith tell Jacky-boy I said hello."

"Goodnight." I whispered.

"Oh and Faith... If you need anything. Anything at all I'm here okay."

"Okay."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Spot." I whispered closing the door.

I hurried up the stairs. I changed into my sleep wear and walked back to my bunk.

"Where were you?"

I turned to see Race! I feel my chest tighten!

"For a walk. I needed some fresh air."

"Who were you with?"

Heat rushed to my face!

"Nobody."

"I saw you from the fire escape. Who was that?" He asked seriously.

I hated lying to Race. It felt like guilt was stabbing me in the chest.

"I was by my self. Race the fire escape is far away from the ground. You just saw wrong."

"All right." He said walking over to his bunk. "All right."

It wasn't really easy for me to sleep that night... Race is in the bunk next to mine. So when ever I turn to the left I saw him looking at me a or looking at the celling. Also Kid Blink who sleeps on the bottom bunk on the bed was snoring loudly (which he usually doesn't do). So I took me a wile to fall asleep.

The next day I woke up to the sound of boys screaming and yelling like I often did. I was hoping that Race had just forgotten about last night... I felt terrible about lying, but what else could I do? If I told Race would he tell Jack? And what might happen if Jack found out?Speaking of Jack, why didn't he tell me about the meeting with Spot tonight? I took a deep breath.

I decided that I would only get fifty papers today. I wanted to talk to Jack. I was confused... If Spot wasn't having problems then Jack has to be... Or was Spot lying to me? God I was so confused!

"Fifty paper please." I said when I got to the front of the line. I took my fifty and started going to my usual place. I know I was thinking about Wall Street but I wasn't in the mood for change. I read the headline. A break in the case of that girls death! A good headline!

"Break in case of woman death! Thats right you heard it right here!" I yelled

Lucky me, I sold out fast. I went to Jacks usual place. He was there yelling the headline.

"Jack!" I screamed "Jack!"

He turned around and motioned me closer.

"Jack I want to ask you something." I said while walking towards him.

"What?"

"Well," I started "you know the meeting you have tonight... Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you?" He said. "Who did?"

"Racetrack. Who else would have?"

Guilt.

"So what is it about?"

"I don't know. Spots problem, not mine." He shrugged.

But Spot said...

"Just curious..." I said acting like nothing was wrong.

I felt naive all over again...

"Your more than welcome to come if Spot says it's okay." He said.

"No thats fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I said "I'm sure."


	4. Chapter 4

I standing outside the boarding house when I saw him. Spot walking down the street with some of his friends. He didn't notice me but I noticed him. He walked into the boarding house. I was angry and bothered when I saw him, but happy and existed too. He'd lied to me about nothing being wrong! But than again he may have had good reason... What was wrong? I had to know! I waited for about five minutes after they went into the house. I knew where they would be. There was one private room in the hole house. It didn't belong to any particular newsie. So it was used for meetings and war councils. But war councils where just meetings during "wars" like the strike.

I snuck up the stairs. I made my way to the room. But I was shocked to see Racetrack with his ear pressed to the door. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Racetrack, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" He said smiling. Looked like he forgot about last night.

"Whats happening?"

"Talking about Steel."

What? Who was Steel?

"Who?"

"You don't know?" He asked shocked.

"Apparently..."

"Well..." He said looking around "A few months ago Steel was second in command in Brooklyn. He was fine but than he didn't like the way things were being run. He thought he should be first in command not Spot... Steel started making up these plans. Word got around to Spot. And he didn't take the whole your best friend is going to overthrow you thing so well. So Spot beat the crap out of Steel and said he had a week to get out of Brooklyn. Now Steel is in the Bronx. And he is the leader of the Bronx newsies. He wants revenge..."

I feel my chest tighten. Why didn't Spot tell me?

"The king of Brooklyn is having his downfall." He said.

"And so... he wants us to be apart of this... war?" I said weakly.

He nodded. He must have seem the worry in my eyes because he raps his arm around me.

"Whats going to happen Race? Whats going to happen if we lose?" I whimper.

"I-I don't know."

I feel hot tears coming to my eyes.

"What we getting into?"

"It will be fine." He said wiping away my tears. "Don't worry!"

He let me go. I sat down on my bunk. What the hell was going to happen? This could be the end of not just Spot but Jack! It could be the end of all of us... Thank god for Race! That was it I had to tell Racetrack about last night.

"I need to tell you... Last night-"I started.

"Thanks Jacky-boy I owe you one." I heard behind me.

I turned around and saw Spot Conlon walking out of the room with Jack some other Manhattan newsies and newsies from Brooklyn.

"Don't worry about in Spot." Jack said.

I feel heat go to my face. Spot saw me. He flashed me a smile and a wink. But it wasn't the smile I'd come to love but the one like on the docks I didn't think much of it... I felt like I knew him and the way he'd acted on the dock wasn't him. That I knew.

"Hey Sweet face." He said.

"Hey Spot."

He walked out of the room with one last glance back.

"Since when are you to so close?" Race asked.

I'd completely forgotten he was with me!

"Since never." I said.

"Oh Okay..." He said.

"Jack!" I called "What happened?"

"Do you know the backstory?"

I nodded.

"We're in." Jack said.

I felt my heart drop! What the hell was happening? I looked at Race then to Jack... I needed someone to talk to. I needed a girl though. I knew where to go.

"Hey guys I'm going out. I'll be back in a few hours." I said getting off my bunk.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Out." I said.

"Be back soon." Jack told me.

"I will. Bye Jack! Bye Race!" I said.

I left the boarding house and started walking until I reached the backstage door of the Irving Hall (where she preformed). I opened it and peaked in.

"Medda?" I called "Medda it's me Faith!"

I stepped in. Maybe she is in her dressing room. I made my way through the racks of costumes, prop tables and everything in between to get to Medda's dressing room. I knocked on the door.

"Hello?" I heard through the door.

"Medda it's Faith. I need some girl advice!" I said.

And just like that the door swung open and Medda stood there in the door.

"Well come in! Come in!" She cheered. She seemed happy to see me.

"Thanks Medda! I really needed someone to talk to right now." I said looking around her dressing room. I'd always loved this room. I had a velvet couch and velvet chairs to mach. A large white vanity. My favorite was the large full lenth mirror in the corner.

"Sit, sit." she said.

I sat down on the red velvet couch.

"So how have things been?" She asked as she sat next to me on the couch.

"Not very good Medda..." I said.

"Well whats wrong?" She asked.

Where should I start? I wondered. I told her the entire story from Spot on the dock, to the note in my pocket, to last night, to that day.

"Well do you?" Medda asked.

"Do I what?"

"Love Spot?" She asked.

I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure... Well I did blush when ever I saw him... I liked his smile and his eyes... I liked talking to him... But it wasn't how anyone said love would be, so I didn't know... How did I answer that?

"I don't know..."

"Well what about this Steel? What do you think he will do?"

"Well if I were him I would try and recruit other boroughs. Thats the smart thing to do when doing this sort of thing."

She nodded.

"Medda what about Race... When ever Spot is near me he well... you know..." I said. This was something that was really starting to bother me. He would just act so odd and it made me worried for him.

"I think he's just trying to protect you. You hated Spot, he'd flirt with you, bother you. So Race is just watching out for you."

"I've thought of that, but I don't think so... I've seen Race protective but this is different."

Medda paused, thinking it through. She knew Race and knew that wasn't him.

"Your right. Racetrack doesn't act like that. Maybe..."

She paused.

"No that wouldn't make sense." She said to her self.

"What?" I asked.

"No it was stupid!"

"What is it? Please! I'm desperate!" I begged.

"Fine just don't laugh! I was just thinking maybe Race... loves you?"

I nearly bursted out in laughter! But for Medda sake I held it in.

"No offense but..." I started.

"Oh crazy right?" She chirped.

We both bursted out laughing.

"Thanks Medda, I needed this." I said.

"Oh anytime!" She said wrapping me in a hug.

I got up to go but then turned back around.

"Medda could I just ask you for a favor?"


	5. Chapter 5

I walked out of the theater. It had been a long day but there was still a place I wanted to go. I walked through the crowded sidewalks until I finely reached the Brooklyn Bridge. Spots words went through my head:

If you need anything. Anything at all I'm here okay.

I stopped half way across the bridge. Did I love Spot? Did he love me... One thing that worried me that night was that if I saw him and I'd have new feelings for him ones I weren't ready for. And what if he didn't have those feelings? Then what? I continued walking.

Eventually I made my way to the docks. They where more crowded than last time. But I expected that. Most newsies where done with work now unlike last time. I started walking when a boy blocked my way.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked.

I looked around for Spot. So that I could call him over and tell him to help me. But I couldn't find him! Damn it!

"I just came to talk to someone!"I said standing my ground.

Than another boy came over blocking my way. I would be lying if I said I wasn't at all intimidated.

"Sorry Ms. you need permission to pass!" The second one hissed.

"I have permission!" I snapped.

A smirk spread on his face as the first boy said "From who?"

"Spot Conlon!" I said

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Lets prove that!"The first one said.

Each of them grabbed one of my arms and pulled me towards the end of the dock. They finely stopped when Spot was in sight I was relived to see him. But I was also really embarrassed about being dragged over like this. Spot turned around. There was visible anger on his face!

"What the hell is this?" Spot shouted.

"She just walked on the dock, she said she had permission from you! But-"

"And you questioned her?" He said. "Let her go!"

They released my arms. I walked over to Spot. One of them had squeezed my arm so tight that it hurt pretty bad. The two boys turned around and walked away.

"I'm sorry." Spot said "Did they hurt you?"

"No." I lied. I did't want to lie to Spot, I just didn't want to see him angry.

"Are you sure."

I nodded.

"Than whats that on your arm?"

Sure enough there was a big black and blue on my left arm. Right where I had a rip in my sleeve. Spot reached for the cane in his belt. But I stopped his hand before he could grab it.

"Spot no. I just didn't want to see anyone get hurt." I said

Spot looked into my eyes. I felt heat go to my face so I looked away.

"Spot I came to tell you that we're having a big meet at the Irving Hall. I wanted to know if you would come?"

"Like a rally?" He asked.

"Yeah. I asked Medda today and she said yes!"

I looked down and realized I was still holding his hand. I took my hand away.

"Yeah I'll go." He said smiling at me. I loved that smile.

"Good. It will help take your mind off things." I said smiling back.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Steel the other night."

"No don't worry! I get it."

I looked at the sky. The sun was already starting to set!

"I should go it's getting late." I said

"I'll walk you home."

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Faith I don't know where Steel is. I don't what he might do to you... I don't want to risk it."

"All right! Come on!" I said.

We started walking from the docks to the bridge. On our way we talked. I was having a really good time! When we got about halfway across the bridge. Spot asked me:

"Wheres one place you've never been?"

I thought about that for a while.

"Coney Island."

He looked at me like I was crazy!

"It's the biggest amusement park in the world! It's in walking distance and you've never been there?"

"No."

"Well than I've got to take you." he said taking my hand weaving his fingers through mine. I looked down at our hands. All of the heat rushes to my face. My heart is pounding in my chest.

"You would do that?" I asked.

"Yeah. For sure." He looked at me. I took off his cap and put it on me. The sun was going down, lower and lower. I never let go of his hand. Not 'till we got to the boarding house. I didn't kiss him but I wanted to. When we got to the boarding house he kissed my hand.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

"Goodnight." I whispered back. I took his cap off and gave it back o him. I closed the door. I knew it right then and there that I loved him. And what was so bad about that?

I went up the stairs. It wasn't late so nobody was sleeping.

"Jack!" I called.

He looked over at me. He looked annoyed.

"Sorry I was with Medda and we just lost track of time." I said. He gave me a look of understanding. At times Medda could just keep talking and talking. I really wanted to tell Jack about the rally me and Medda were planing! I really wanted to tell everyone! I felt so happy! I'd never felt so happy! I made my way over to Jacks bunk.

"So Jack me and Medda were talking and we thought it would be a good idea to have a rally at the Irving Hall. What do you think?" I said.

His face lit up!

"Yeah we should do that. When would it be?"

"Well we didn't talk about all the details, but I'd guess next week."

"Yeah I'll tell Spot tomorrow."

"No Medda is gong to tell him! We already discussed this already!" I snapped.

"Oh good! Less work for me to do."

I crawled through the fire escape. I stood by the railing. I looked up. It was a lovely night. Stars gleamed. In the middle was the full moon. Big and bright. Perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I woke up happy. I decided to see Spot that day after I sold all my papers. From the moment I woke up I was planning out how I'd meet him. The only problem was I didn't know where his selling spot was. I knew I had to ask somebody! But Jack would get suspicious... I knew I shouldn't but I was going to ask Racetrack. He was the only one that wouldn't tell anyone if the truth slipped out. He wouldn't be suspicious so I decided to tell him.

What else should I tell him? Guilt was eating me alive and I felt live an ass not telling Racetrack. I went outside to buy my papers. It was a cloudy day. The last few days had been sunny and beautiful but today wasn't. It looked like it would rain soon. But I didn't care I was in to good of mood.

"Well somebody looks cheery." I heard.

I turned to see Racetrack.

"Good your just the person I wanted to talk to!" I chirped.

"Me? Why?"

"Well I wanted to know if you knew where Spot sells his papers?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah Sheepshead Bay... Why?"

"Oh for Medda. She's telling him about the rally."

Guilt.

"You seem to be talking about Spot a lot lately." He said

"I have?" I feel heat go to my face.

"Yeah. No offense!"

"None taken..."

"I need something nice to wear for the rally." Race said.I could tell he was trying to change the subject.

"No, just wear casual cloths."

"I need something nice!"

"Its because your going to see Medda, isn't it?" I joked.

Racetrack rolled his eyes.

"I don't like Medda like that!"

"Well you did!" I elbowed him.

"I like other people like that..."

"Like who?" I asked.

"I'll tell you at the rally."

That day I bought fifty papers. I read the headline. Fire in the Bronx claims several lives. The Bronx was the last place I wanted to be thinking of! I walked to my usual selling spot.

"Fire in the Bronx claims lives!" I yelled.

I managed to sell all my papers within a few hours. All I could think about was going to Sheepshead Bay. The day was cool even though it was late spring. And to make it worse I hadn't put on my coat. But that wouldn't ruin my day! On the way to Brooklyn I started thinking about what Race had said about finding something nice to wear for the rally. Maybe I should?I mean everyone was going to be there (including Spot) so I should try to look nice.

I stopped half way across the Brooklyn Bridge and thought of yesterday. I smiled. Spot would be really surprised to see me! I kept walking.

On the way I heard footsteps behind me getting closer and closer! I knew I shouldn't worry but still every turn I took the boy behind me took. Maybe he is going to Sheepshead bay too? I thought. I decided to take a detour just to be safe. I saw a dark, creepy ally way. It was like the kind they wrote about in horror novels. I took a sharp turn into the ally way. I heard the footsteps again. I felt my heart pounding. In a second somebody grab me from behind! I tried to scream but my mouth was quickly covered! I struggled to my best ability, but I couldn't get out of his grip! I was turned around and pressed up against a wall! I was face to face with my attacker!

He was pale, very pale. I could see black hair under his cap. His eyes were so dark they looked black ad night. He than put his hand from my mouth to my throat! I couldn't breath!

"Your pretty of a sort... No wonder that son of a bitch Conlon likes you so much!" He said.

I was coughing and struggling! God don't let me die! I thought! It felt like I was going to faint!

"Take this as a warning! We're not just playing! Send a little message to Spot for me will you? I'm taking him down and he's never going to stop me!"

Everything was starting to get blurry then.

"You got it?" He said shaking me violently.

I feel my legs starting to buckle and I was starting to slip away when finely he let go! I fell to to the ground coughing and gasping for breath!The moment that I could stand again I got up and ran as fast as my legs could carry! Ran to Sheepshead Bay. I didn't stop running until I saw Spot in the distance. I walked up to him.

"Spot." I said my voice cracking.

He looked over at me. A look of shock came on to his face. He touched my neck gently.

"Why do you have these on your neck?" He asked.

I wrapped my arm around him and bursted out into tears!

"Lets go back to my boarding house. You can tell me everything okay?" He said wiping my tears away.

I nodded. On our way it started raining. Spot used the stack of newspapers he had left over to cover my head like an umbrella. When we got to the boarding house Spot opened the door for me. It was a little different than mine. It was mostly the same, but there was a hallway with some rooms. Unlike in the boarding house in Manhattan each of them did belong to one or two particular newsies. They did this to avoid crowding in the room with all of the bunks. One of those rooms was Spot's. It was a very nice room with a desk, little table and a bed. Nothing fancy but nice.

Spot was soaked from rain though. His shirt was sticking to his skin and dripping from the hair sticking out from under his cap. He dropped the stack of newspapers.

"I'm going to change into some dry cloths." He said taking a shirt and pants from a stack of clothing in the corner. He walked out of the room. There was a mirror hanging on the the wall. I walked over to it. I looked at myself. Brown eyes, brown curly hair, boring. I didn't find myself that interesting. I looked at the marks on my neck. They where faint but still there. I didn't think that they looked to noticeable, but they must have been because it was the first thing Spot noticed. I sat down on his bed.

Spot walked back into the room and sat next to me.

"So tell me, What happened?"

I told him everything that happened in the ally way. The footsteps, me being grabbed and me being choked. I felt hot tears going down my face... I also told him what he said...

"Steel.." He said under his breath.

He got up from next to me. He started pacing. Anger is on his face and his eyes are cold.

"Faith I don't want you coming in and out of Brooklyn by your self anymore." He said calmly.

"Spot please I-"

"No, if I would have been there none of this would have happened!"

I take his hand weaving my fingers through his. Just like he did on the bridge.

"You have a lot of pressure on you..." I said. "Things are going to be fine.

"I've already lost Queens." He took a shaky breath.

"You lost Queens?"

I realized how serious this was getting. Spot was quick to collect himself.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to Manhattan."

We got back in an hour. It was a quiet trip. We hardly talked. By the time we got back everyone was done selling.

"Spot." I said my voice nearly a whisper. "I will see you at the rally, right?"

"Yeah. I'll be there."

"Goodbye." I said

"Goodbye."

I shut the door and I went up the stairs. Jack was standing there looking at me with a disapproving scowl.

"Faith can I talk to you in private?" He said sternly.

I followed him into the one separate room. Jack shut and locked the was this about? I thought

"Several newsies saw you walking over the Brooklyn Bridge today." He said.

I felt my heart drop! At least Jack was being calm.

"Where were you?" He asked.

I didn't answer.

"Where where you?" Jack screamed.

I'd never seen him like this before and it scared me!

"I was with Spot Conlon! I-"

"Spot Conlon!" He yelled. "Spot freaking Conlon!"

He picked up a glass on the table and through it at the wall!It shattered into millions of pieces! I feel tears in my going down my face!

"Don't you know how he treats girls?" He said as he shook me violently.

"You don't know him like I do!" I screamed.

"How long have you been seeing him like this?"

"A few days..."

"So thats where you were last night!"

"I was with Medda! I was! I just saw him after!" I shouted.

"He can just forget about me helping him with Steel! I-"

"No! Please he'll hate me!" I begged.

If Jack did that to Spot who I knew how it would affect Spot!

"Jack please!" I screamed.

"There are people here who care! You don't need him!"

"I do!" I screamed.

"You know how he treats his girls! I don't want you to go through that!"

He kept trying to give my reasons, but I wouldn't listen. How could I?

"There are people who love you that way here!" He said

"Who?"

Jack didn't answer.

"Don't try to lie to me!" I screamed.

"I'm not lying why can't you just listen?" He slapped me across the face!

I just looked up and stared at him in disbelief!

"Faith please. I'm so sorry!"

I ran out of the room everyone was staring at me. I ran out of the boarding house! And sprinted down the street...


	7. Chapter 7

It started raining again. I didn't have my coat, so I was shaking. The hole day had just worn me down. I'd been walking for about an hour.

"Hey doll face."

I turned to see Racetrack. I'd never been so happy to be called doll face!

"Hi Race." I said.

He was holding my coat.

"Faith your shaking." He said "Come on let go back to the boarding house."

He held out his hand.

"No! I'm not going back!" I said sternly.

"Faith if you stay out here like this you'll get sick." He told me. "Please!"

I took his hand.

"Here put on your coat." He said holding it out to me.

I slipped into the coat. I instantly felt better. I didn't want to see Jack again. I wanted to stay away from the boarding house, but where would I go? I didn't have any other option.

"Racetrack, what will Jack say?" I asked nervously.

He shrugged.

"I think he understands. I wouldn't worry to much about it."

"Did you hear the fight? All of it?"

He looked down.

"Some of it."

I was nervous about him knowing that I had feelings for Spot. I didn't know why. I felt like if Race found out he wouldn't trust me! That couldn't happen, without Race I was nothing! But without Spot I was nothing...

"W-what did you here?" I stuttered.

Race stiffened. He took a deep breath.

"First it was something hitting the wall. Than it was muffled but I heard 'where were you' and 'he'll hate me'." He said.

Good nothing about Spot! Well nothing that talked about him directly...

"Jack said that some newsies saw me going over the Brooklyn Bridge today and-"

"Well were you going over the Brooklyn Bridge?" Race asked.

I didn't want to lie to him anymore I couldn't! I nodded.

"Why?" He asked looking into my eyes.

I was sure he already knew the answer.

"To see Spot Conlon..." I said weakly.

"And did you see him?" He asked.

I took a shaky breath... How would I explain to him what happened in the ally? Tears were coming to my eyes. The wound was still to fresh to talk about. At least Race wouldn't know I was crying because of the raindrops on my face.

"I saw him..."

My chest felt tight!

"Is that why you asked me about Spot today?"

I felt ten times tighter!

"Yes." I mumbled.

He looked at me silently for a moment.

"Race I'm sorry I just didn't-"

"Thats fine, I understand. So you and him are you-"

"No. We're just friends." I said.

He seemed to soften. He smiled a little. I walked with him to the boarding house.

"Don't worry everyone should be asleep by now." Race said reassuring me.

We walked into the boarding house. It was silent. Me and Race were dripping wet and cold! I was glad to be inside and to change into some dry cloths. I saw Race sitting on his bunk squeezing water out of his cap.

"Thanks Race your the best." I said quietly trying not to wake anyone up.

"You would have done the same for me." Race said.

It was true I would have gone out to help him if this had happened or something like this.

"Race I owe you one!" I whispered.

He laughed.

"Don't worry about it!"

I crawled into my bunk. It had been a long day and I wanted to sleep it off!

"Goodnight Racetrack." I said.

"Goodnight."

The next day I woke up to Race shaking me again!

"Get up we have papers to sell!" He shouted.

"I'm up!"

"Come on lets go!" He said pulling on my arm.

He dragged me into the washroom by the wrist. I got dressed, did my hair and washed my face. Everybody was acting like last night never happened. I didn't want to think about it, so I was fine with it. I left the boarding house to buy my papers.

"Hi Faith." I heard.

I turned around and there was Jack! Something told me this was going to be awkward...

"Jack hi." I said.

"I wanted to ask you if you could go to Medda and settle the plans for the rally?"

"Of course. I'll talk to her after I sell all of my newspapers."

"Good."

Like last night never happened! I was glad that me and Jack where still friends! I would hate to think that one fight could come between us. I got fifty papers. It was a horrible headline, so I made up one about a murder in Queens. They sold out fast.

Then I went to the back door of Irving Hall. I opened the door and peaked in.

"Medda?" I called.

"Oh Faith come inside!" Medda cheered. "How are you?"

"Fine. Jack wanted me to come and settle some things about the rally."

"Okay, come inside of my dressing room!"

I followed her into the luxurious room. We sat down on the couch.

"Well now, what day is good for the newsies to come?" She asked.

"Whatever day is good for you."

"The in two days we have a free night. We could have it than."

"Perfect! What time?"

"About seven thirty at night." Medda said.

"Sounds good."

"So how is Spot?" She asked me.

"Oh he's fine..."

"And Racetrack?"

"The same."

She nodded.

"So what do you plan on wearing?" Medda asked.

I shrugged.

"Something pretty." I said.

I should really go shopping for a nice dress. I thought.

"Well I know just were you should go!" Medda said.

She handed me me a small piece of paper. I was folded up so that it was a good size to fit in my pocket. I unfoled the paper. It read:

Sally Dress Shop

Next to it the name of the store was the address.

"Medda thank you!" I said.

"Just tell her I sent you, she'll give you a discount."

She wrapped me in one of her hugs.

"I should get going." I said.

"Alright I'll see you soon!" Medda said.

"Goodbye."

I walked out of the Theater. I reread the little paper from Medda again and again. When I got back to the boarding house most of the newsies were done selling papers, but not all of them. Jack was sitting on his bunk. I crossed the room to talk to him.

"Jack the rally is the day after tomorrow at seven thirty." I said.

"Ok. I'll go to tell Spot in Brooklyn tomorrow. Thanks Faith." He said.

The rest of the day was boring and uninteresting. I just stayed in my bunk. I talked to Race a bit. I waited until that night so that I could finely sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning knowing exactly what I wanted to do! Go dress shopping! I'd never thought I'd say that before... I got dressed and ready to go. I wanted to sell my papers quickly. I bought fifty. It was an okay headline. Because of that it took me some time to sell them all. But I did eventually.

I looked at the paper Medda gave me. The address was half way across the Manhattan! But I was still determined to get that dress! I started walking to the shop. Tacking my time. I started thinking on the way about the rally. How great it would be! Things would be perfect! I smiled. I reached the shop. From the outside it looked like a nice little shop. A familiar nice little shop... I opened up the door.

"Hello." Said a woman behind the front desk.

"Hi I'm Faith. Medda sent me..." I said.

"Oh of course anything for a friend of Medda's!"

The woman seemed nice. She had money for sure. She was wearing a casual but elegant dress. Her dark hair was back in a lose bun.

"Medda said that I should come here for a dress." I said.

"Of course, let me show you some we have in stock that would fit you."

She led me to the back of the store. There were about a thousand dresses on racks! I'd never seen anything like it!She took a dress of the wrack. It was a deep purple with long sleeves. It was a lovely dress!

"This looks like it would fit." She said. "Hold this dress while I get you a corset."

I took the dress it gave me some time to study it. I hadn't worn a dress like this in years! I ran my hand along the sleeve. It wasn't a pre-worn ragged dress like I was wearing. It was a beautiful luxurious dress!

"I have one. Are you ready to try it on?" She asked snapping me out of my state.

"Yes." I answered.

The woman helped my lace up the corset. She explained to me that she was the owner of the store and she was Sally.

"Your name is Faith isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I had a niece named Faith once..." Sally told me.

"Oh you did?"

"Yes, but she passed away at age five."

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I said.

"No, It was several years ago. She would be about your age now, I think."

"What was she like?"

"Oh she was so sweet. She was kind and polite and treated everybody equally... The nicest girl you could ever meet."

"If it isn't to personal... What happened to her?"

I was interested in the little girl. It was almost like I knew her. The fact that she died was sad and I wanted to know what happened.

"She got very sick and that killed her." Sally said.

I felt terrible! A poor innocent child dead! I wondered what she would have been like if she lived. Poor girl... Was all I could think. Poor, poor girl.

Sally laced it up tighter! The corset was so tight! But I knew that was how they were supposed to be. I didn't have that many memories of being a rich girl but I still remembered about the proper edict (some proper edict), how to get dressed and I also remembered the dolls. The lovely porcelain dolls I had lined up in my bed room. Especially one that my mother had gotten me before I was born. I always said it was me as a doll for some odd reason.

I put the dress on when my corset was done. It didn't fit right. It didn't feel right. I tried on another. This one was pink and white. The color wasn't right. I tried a different dress on. It was red. The fabric was itchy. I tried on about twenty other dresses until one was brought in. It was a perfect shade of baby blue. I put it on. It fit like a glove! The color was perfect! One thing I loved was the sleeves. The baby blur fabric stopped half way between the shoulder and the elbow from there they turned into white lace and stopped at the elbow. That was my favorite part of the dress.

"They won't do."Sally said.

"What?" I asked. I loved the dress and I did not want to get rid of it!

"Those shoes won't do." She said.

I felt relieved that she wasn't talking about my dress. I looked down at my old brown leather boots. It was true they wouldn't do... She gave me a pair of of white heels. They fit me just right. I looked like myself in a mirror. I look like a rich girl again. I thought.

"Sally could you just hold on to this dress I'll come to get it and pay tomorrow." I said

"Don't worry about paying, you can take it for free."

"Really?" I was shocked.

"Oh I've had that dress forever! I need some one to take it off my hands." She told me.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"No problem!"

I took off the dress and corset and changed into my cloths.

"Thanks again for everything!" I said just before I left.

"Anytime, come back soon!"

I left the store. I couldn't shake the felling I'd been there before! It seemed to be so familiar. I walked back to the boarding house trying to find how she would have known that store. I hadn't been there before! I must be going crazy. I thought.

The next day I woke up excited as ever! My day was going to be amazing!

"Ready for tonight?" Race asked me in the washroom.

"Yeah I found a dress yesterday. I need to go get it later." I said.

"I bet you'll look beautiful." He said.

"I hope so."

"I know you'll look beautiful."

"Sure you do." I joked.

He smiled at me.

"Well maybe I would if my hair wasn't such a mess." I laughed.

I bought fifty papers. I sold them in a good amount of time. I made my way to Sally's Dress Shop. I opened the door. Sally wan't behind the desk... Maybe she was helping another costumer. I walked through the rows of dresses and corsets looking for her. She had to be somewhere! I saw a door that was shut in the back of the store. Maybe she was in there?

I knocked on the door.

"Hello?" I said. "It's Faith."

"Yes come in." I heard.

I opened the door. Inside Sally was going through some boxes.

"I was just going through some old stuff." She said.

There was porcelain doll. It was just like the one that I had from my mother as a child. It was the one thing I regretted leaving behind when I ran away! Sally saw me eyeing the doll.

"That doll was Faith's. It was her favorite." Sally told me.

Me and Faith had more in common than just our names.

"It's very nice." I said.

"Well let's go get your dress."

She walked out of the room and led me to the front desk. She pulled out a box from behind the desk.

"The dress is in here and so are the shoes." She said handing me the box.

"Thank you." I said.

I walked out of the shop. I couldn't stop thinking about that doll. It was just as I remembered it. It had to be mine! It was even wearing the orange dress I'd put on it the day before I left! But than again it couldn't be mine it was that couldn't be mine. It was Sally's niece's... I got my mind off the doll and onto the rally. The rally was going to be amazing and I couldn't wait!


	9. Chapter 9

Later that day I was getting ready for the rally. I had to go to Medda so she could lace up my corset. I couldn't have have anyone else do it. Who would? That would be incredibly awkward... After she laced up my corset I slipped into my dress.

"Oh how beautiful!" She said. "One more thing I have to do."

"What?"

"Well actually two."

"And what are those?"

"Hair and makeup!" She said excitedly.

After that Medda had to comb through my hair (it hurt like hell). Than she did a bunch of other things to my hair (also hurt like hell). When she was done with that she wouldn't let me see how it looked because it wasn't the "finished product". Next she did all of my makeup. Thank god that wasn't painful!

"All done." She said.

We walked over to the full length mirror. I looked at myself. I looked so much... different. My thick curly hair were now luscious locks, my cheeks were a rosy, my lips were red and full and my eye lashes were long and lovely. It didn't even look like me!

"Medda I-I'm-"

"Speechless I know." She said. "Oh look at the time! I have to get to the stage."

"Oh okay. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I walked out of the theater. I decided to go back to the boarding house before the rally. I walked upstairs. Nobody was there but Racetrack.

"Hey Race." I said.

He looked up. Shock came over his face. I laughed. I started walking over to my bunk.

"Wait let me look at you for a second." He said.

He studied me for a-while.

"Beautiful. I told you so." He smiled.

"Thank you Race."

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am." I said.

We walked together to the Irving Hall. All of the newsies were waiting outside for the doors of the theater to were about a thousand newsies there all together! I saw Jack somewhere in the crowd.

"Jack!" I called.

He turned around and saw me. He made his way through the mob of people.

"You look pretty Faith." Jack said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You too Race." Jack joked.

"Thank you." Race said.

Than the doors opened. Every body rushed in. I was lucky to get a table in the front with Jack sitting next to me.I look over to the table next to mine. Race is sitting with a girl in a red dress. I didn't know her.

"Who's that with Race?" I asked Jack.

"I don't know. She must be from Brooklyn."

The girl is probably a slut. How could Race even talk to her? Just looking at her made me sick! Wait was I jealous of somebody with Racetrack? Racetrack? But still I knew something was wrong with her.

"Hey Jacky-boy, sweet face." I heard.

I turned around to see Spot. I completely forgot about Race and the girl.

"Oh hey Spot. Sit." Jack said.

Spot sat in the seat next to mine.

"So Jacky-boy how have things been?" Spot asked.

"Fine. Any sign of Steel?" Jack said.

Spot looked at me as if asking is he should tell. I shook my head.

"Not yet. But I'm waiting... He's coming." Spot answered.

I feel Spot take my hand under the table. The curtain went up and the show started.

"You look beautiful tonight." Spot whispered in my ear.

"Thank you. You look very handsome."

"Thank you."

"So how have things been?"

"Okay, boring. We need to recruit Richmond."

"You haven't already?"

"No. Who ever gets Staten Island has a better chance of winning. Because they'll have more newsies. We need Richmond." He said.

I looked at him.

"Well how about we go to Richmond tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll come take you to Richmond and then we spend the rest of the day together."

"Yeah I'd like that."

Medda was singing a song about life. Having struggles and getting over them. Everyone was singing along and having a good time. The rally was perfect!

"Jacky-boy I'm going to get a drink in the back." Spot said.

"Okay I'll stay here." Jack said.

"Come with me." He said pulling on my sleeve.

"What is it?" I asked.

He put his finger to his lips. I got up from my seat. I took one last look at Race at his table. I followed him into the lobby of the theater.

"Spot what is it?" I asked.

I was so confused. Why was I here?

"Spot whats going on?"

"Faith I wanted you to know something." He smiled.

He was joking around with me. I let myself smile.

"Yes Spot."

He put his arms around me. My heart was pounding. He leaned was going to kiss me! Spot Conlon was going to kiss me! It was than the doors busted open. About a thousand newsies came through the door.

"Shit!" Spot said "Come on!"

We ran through the theater with the others running close behind. Spot and I managed to get on the stage. We ran backstage. Race was there.

"Racetrack!" Spot called.

He saw us.

"Take Faith." Spot said. "Be careful with her."

Spot took his cane out of his belt. He was about to turn around.

"Spot, be careful." I said hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

He nodded, than ran off into the crowd.

"Come on Faith!"Race pulled on my sleeve.

We ran until we got to the backstage door. We rushed out. Outside there was a mob of newsies and cops. I held on tight to Race so that I wouldn't lose him in the crowd. I saw Mush beating the crap out of some other newsie. I looked for Spot. I couldn't find him! He was still in the theater! We were able to get through the crowd unharmed. Some others weren't so lucky... Kid Blink came out limping with bruises and cuts. Race and I ran to the boarding house. The second I got inside I broke down! Race wrapped his arms around me.

"Everything is going to be fine." He said.

"No nothing is going to be fine!" I shouted. Everything was falling apart! This rally was going to be perfect and it just slipped through my fingers!

"Faith look at me." He said. I looked into his eyes. "It's going to be okay. Tomorrow everything will be back to normal. Like this never happened. So-"

"But It did happen! I can't forget it... I can't."

"You'll be okay." He kissed me on the forehead. "I'm here."

For the rest of the night newsies came in not all were from Manhattan. Some were from Brooklyn they were just to hurt to go back. Spot wasn't one of them so I was a little relived. It also made me worried,because I didn't know were he was! I took one of Jacks cigarettes and went on to the fire escape.

"You must be really upset." I heard.

I turned around and saw Jack behind me.

"You only smoke when your really stressed." He said.

I took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Tonight should have been perfect. Everything is wrong!"

"Thats life, just take what it gives you. It's not your fault that Steel crashed the rally. It isn't like you knew it would happen."

"Yeah. but still..." I mumbled.

"I know, I know. It's going to be fine."

"Thats what everybody says. It never works out like that though."

"It will be better tomorrow." He said he put his hand on my shoulder.

He walked back inside. How could things get better?


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning I woke up in the fire escape.

"You fell asleep out here." I heard.

I turned around and saw Racetrack sitting next to me.

"Hey Race. How long have you been out here?"

"I stayed out here with you last night."

"How sweet!" I said.

He looked at me.

"How were your dreams?"

I laughed. I was trying to forget about last night. I really didn't want to think about it!

"I should get ready." I said.

"Yeah."

I went inside and changed out of my fancy dress and into my old ragged clothing. I folded up my dress and put it into the box Sally gave me at the I walked back into the wash room. I looked at my face in the mirror, I looked terrible! My makeup had run and and it was all over my face, I had dark circles under my eyes and my hair was a mess! I was able to wash off all of the makeup and fixed my hair. That made a difference. I went to go get my papers.

I got fifty and walked to my regular spot. I felt so tired and worn out. At least the rally got in the papers. It wasn't the headline but it was still there (page nine). I'd just sold all my papers when I started to think... That doll was mine! It had to be mine! Who would dress it in he exact same dress? I needed to go somewhere that may spark my memories. That was what I needed to do! I went across the Brooklyn Bridge not stoping to think. I walked to Sheepshead Bay. I finely saw Spot selling newspapers.

"Spot." I called.

"Faith what the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"I know you told me not to come here by myself. I need you to help me."

"With what?"

"You said today we could go to Staten Island. I want to go to my old house."

"How do you know that nobody lives there?"

"My father still owns it. But from what I hear he just uses it as a summer house for him and his new wife." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Even if he is there I just want to see the house. Please!"

"Fine."

"Thank you Spot." I kissed him on the cheek.

"We'll take the ferry, I'll pay for the both of us."

"What about the rest of your papers?" I asked. He had about twenty left.

"I'll sell them on our way."

To get to the ferry we had to go back to Manhattan and go to the ferry. Spot was lucky to sell all of his papers on the way. It only took some time to get onto the ferry. By the time we did an hour had passed. I felt like nothing had changed. Last night never happened. Spot and I were just friends...

"I hate boats." Spot mumbled to himself.

"Why?"

"I don't know. What about you?"

"I haven't been on one since I was small."

"Anyway what makes you want me to break into this house?"

"Don't put it like that. It sounds illegal."

"It is illegal."

"Well it's my house, I can do what I want."

"It was your house ." He laughed.

I laughed too. He held my hand.

"Spot I want to thank you." I said.

"Don't worry about it."

"No Spot really! Your so sweet and you at lest deserve a thank you."

"I'm just trying to make it up to you."

"You didn't have to do this though."

"What else was I going to do?"

I shrugged.

"I'm not just going to tell you to leave me the hell alone." He said.

Spot looked at me with a smile on his face. The boat stopped.

"Where's the house?" Spot asked.

"I'll take you there." I said.

We walked through the streets. I saw familiar sights almost everywhere and so I held Sots hand tightly.

"Are you okay?"Spot would ask every now and than.

"I'm fine." I'd always answer.

I was glad Spot was watching out for me. It made me happy to know somebody I cared so much about cared about me. We finely reached the house.

"Here it is." I said.

"This is where you lived?" He asked.

"Yeah why."

"I just thought it would be bigger." He joked.

Spot tried opening the door.

"Locked." He said.

I tried to remember where my father kept a spare key...

"The bushes!" I shouted.

"Wait, what?"

"My dad would keep a spare key in the bushes. He thought that under the mat was to obvious."

I walked over to the bush. I felt around. Sure enough there was a key in the bush. I handed Spot the key. He unlocked the door.

"After you." He said holding the door open.

I walked in. Almost everything was the same! Nothing had changed. It was almost as if I was five again. I feel emotions rushing back and tears coming to my eyes.

"Faith are you okay?" Spot asked.

I nodded. I blinked my tears away. I ran upstairs. Memories flooded back. I held back my tears. I went to my room.

"Exactly as I left it." I said to myself.

I sat down on my old bed. I looked around. I saw my little dolls lined up on a table. They all were there but one! The doll in the orange dress! The one from my mother was gone... I started digging through draws. It was to be somewhere. I thought.

"Faith I want to talk to you." Spot said.

I turned around. He was standing in the doorway. I went back to what I was doing.

"What is it Spot?"

"Are we just going to act like last night never happened?"

"Well everybody else seems to be." I said "Even Jack is-"

"Thats not what I'm talking about." Spot said.

I turned. I knew what he meant. I didn't know what to say... I'd wanted to ask him this all day. I stood and walked over to him.

"Spot... I don't know." I said.

"Faith I love you." He said.

He looked so serious. Not like last night. He brushed my cheek. His touch was so warm. He leaned in. He kissed me slowly. His arms wrapped around me. I'd kissed boys before but never like that. This one was so perfect and passionate. I loved Spot and he loved me.

"How about we get out of here?" Spot said.

"Yeah, I just want to look for one more thing." I said.

I went into my fathers room. It was the only room that was completely changed. The once blue room was now white. Above the bed was a painting of my father and his new wife. I wanted to rip it off the wall and tear it to shreds! I search the room for my doll. I looked through the draws. But it wasn't a doll I found, it was something else...


	11. Chapter 11

I took out a picture, it was a family photo. My father, my cousin Marie, and some others I didn't remember. I was in the picture but what shocked me was who else was in the picture. Sally from the dress shop! Why was she in this picture? I put the picture back.

"Faith are you all right?" Spot asked.

"I'm fine, just confused." I said

"What is it?"

"This is going to sound crazy." I said. "But this woman at this store she had this doll I had and now she is in this picture of my family."

He looks at me strangely.

"And you never meet her before?" He asked.

"I don't remember much from back than."

Spot shrugged.

"I think I'm ready to go. It's getting late." I said.

The truth was that being in the house scared me a little... I didn't want to remember what had happened here.

"So we'll spend the day together?" Spot said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You did promise that we would."

Spot took me back to Brooklyn. It was already pretty late. I stayed in Spots room just talking about things.

"Spot whats your name?" I asked.

"You know my name."

"Your real name."

He took another puff on his cigarette.

"Please." I begged.

"James Conlon."

I kissed his cheek.

"I like it."

I was resting on his chest playing with his collar.

"Don't call me that. I kind of hate it."

"I want to know where you came from."

He took a deep breath.

"I told you I'm just a runaway."

"Well so am I. I think I should know."

He looked at me seriously.

"You want the truth?"

"The truth."

"My parents were Irish immigrants. They moved to Brooklyn while my mother was pregnant with me. We lived in this tenement bidding. When I was about four my mom got sick... She died. My dad turned to alcohol. He beat me, so I ran away." He said.

"I'm so sorry..."

"We share something in common."

It didn't seem to bother him. It was like he'd talked about it so many times it didn't really matter anymore. He kissed me softly.

"Spot can I stay the night?" I asked hopefully.

"Jack is going to kill me for this, but yeah." He said "Your going to need some sleep cloths."

"I'll just sleep in this."

He got some of his cloths from a pile in the corner.

"Wear these." He said handing me the cloths.

I look at what he gave me. A dark blue shirt and and some dark pants.

"Didn't you wear this on the day we won the strike?" I asked holding up the shirt.

"You remember that?"

"Well you did ride out on Teddy Roosevelt's coach. It's kind of hard to forget."

He smiled.

"I'll let you change." He said. "I'll be in the bathroom changing. I'll be back in a second."

He walked out of the room. I put on his shirt, it fit loosely. I put on his pants. I looked around the room. I was going to sleep next to Spot! I smiled. I saw a small cigar box on a table. I didn't want to snoop. Mostly because me and Spot hadn't even been together for a day and I didn't want to lose him because of a little cigar box. I looked at myself in the mirror. I would never call myself pretty without makeup or anything, but that night I felt pretty. I hear the door open. I turn around and see Spot in the doorway. He closes the door behind him.

"Are you ready for bed?" Spot asked.

I nodded. I got into bed. Spot laid next to me.

"Goodnight." Spot said kissing me on the forehead.

"Goodnight."

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I kissed him.

And then I drifted off to sleep. The next morning I woke up on Spots chest.

"Good morning." Spot said.

"Good morning Spot."

"I have to go to work." Spot said. "I'll be late."

I kissed his cheek.

"I'll just go back to Manhattan-"

"No. I got West to watch you."

"I don't even know West!"

"Look, I'll be back in a few hours. Then I will take you back to Manhattan." He kissed me.

"All right."

Spot took some cloths from the pile.

"I love you Spot." I said.

"I love you too." He said. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah see you in a bit."

Spot walked out of the room. I looked over at the cigar box. It was like it was telling me to open it. I walked over to the box and opened it. I opened the box. It was filled with headlines ripped out of papers. Some of them where quotes and pictures. I found a few from the strike. I also found a picture of Spot as a child. He had to be about three. I put the picture back into the box and close it. I changed into my cloths and went to get washed up. I walked into the wash room. I started washing my face

"Hey." I heard.

I turned to see a boy standing there. This must be West.

"Hey..."

I grabbed for a towel to dry my face.

"You must be West." I said.

"Yeah."

I don't know why Spot had to get West to watch me. I guess he wanted to watch out for me.

"Spot usually doesn't have his girls stay the night without... you know..." He said.

Well ok. How do I respond to that? For some reason my mind went to the girl Race was with at the rally. Who was she?

"How long have you had a girl newsie for?" I asked.

He looked at me strangely.

"There is no girl newsie in Brooklyn." He said.

"But there was one at the rally."

"Well she wasn't from here."

He walked away now I was confused. I sat in Spots room the rest of the day. It was very boring. Spot came back in an hour or two.

"Spot is there a girl newsie in Brooklyn?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"Because I saw one at the rally with Race." I said.

"I thought she was from Manhattan."

"No, I'm the only girl newsie from Manhattan."

"Shit." He said under his breath.

"What is it?"

"Steel is sending his little damn spies on us."

I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"I should get you home. Jack is probably really worried." Spot said.

"Yeah. You know we're going to have to tell him about us you know."

"Thats going to be dangerous." He laughed.

"Deadly." I kissed his neck.

Spot and I went back to Manhattan. I was pretty worried about telling Jack, even though I didn't show it. I knew he would be a little upset but I wasn't sure how upset... We eventually reached the boarding house. Then my nerves really started to get to me. I held Spots hand tightly.

"Are you alright?" Spot asked.

"Yeah."

"You look worried, is it about telling Jack?"

I nodded.

"Everything is going to be fine!" He kissed my hand.

"Maybe I should tell him."

"On your own?"

"Yeah, I think he would take it better that way." I said.

"If thats what you want to do."

We kissed goodbye. I walked into the boarding house. My heart was pounding. I walked up the stairs.

"Faith!" I heard. "Thank god your okay!"

It was Race. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Where were you?" He asked.

All of a sudden I feel guilty. Guilty about going to Richmond, guilty about kissing Spot, guilty about spending the night with Spot and guilty about loving Spot. What do I say?

"I was in Brooklyn..." I answered.

"I'm just glad your okay."

I nodded. What the hell do I say now?

"Thanks, Race... I have to talk to Jack."

Just about everybody was staring at me and I felt very awkward.

"Racetrack where is Jack?" I asked.

"In the room." He said.

"Thanks."

I walked over to the room and opened the door. Jack was sitting by himself. He looked very upset and stressed.

"Jack." I said weakly.

He turned to look at me. He looked a bit relieved.

"Where the hell were you last night?" He asked.

I closed the door.

"Thats what I wanted to talk to you about." I said. "Last night I was with Spot and we-"

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" He said getting up from his chair.

"Not like that..."

"Well than like what."

"Jack me and Spot are-"

"No! I'm not letting that happen!"

"I love him." I said. "Jack I'm getting older you can't treat me like a five year old anymore!"

"You two haven't-"

"No. But Jack you have to stop treating me like a child!"

"That isn't why." Jack said. "Another person loves you."

"Who?"

"I can't tell."

He tried to leave but I blocked the only exit.

"Who?" I repeated.

"I swore not to tell!"

"Jack please." I begged. "Tell me who it is."

He looked at me. He looked like this was going to ruin something. Something important. He took a deep breath.

"Racetrack."


	12. Chapter 12

I stared at Jack for a moment. Was this some sort of joke? But then it all made sense. Race would get tense when ever I talked about Spot, he was alway watching out for me... Racetrack loved me! Did I love Racetrack? I did! I was completely head over heels in love with Racetrack! But I was with Spot... I loved Spot! I knew that. What was I going to do? What was I going to say? My chest was tight.

"Faith, are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm ok."

I felt sick. Like I was going to faint. Everything was falling apart! I walked out of the room. I ran to my bunk.

"Hey so what happened last night?" Race asked me.

I feel heat go to my cheeks.

"I was with Spot." I said.

He stiffened.

"Did anything happen?" He asked.

"Well me and Spot are together now."

He looked like something had stabbed him in the chest.

"Oh... Good for you." He gives me a fake smile.

But I could see he was hurt.

"Hey Faith, Race." I heard from behind me.

It's Jack.

"Tonight we're having a war council at Tibby's. You want to come?"

"I'll be there." Race said.

"Me too." I mumble.

The rest of the day went by quickly until I got to Tibby's. I remember feeling sick the whole time. The awkwardness of being next to Race was really getting to me. Finely the time came to go to Tibby's.

"Faith are you feeling any better?" Race asked just before we left.

"Yeah, my headache is starting to go away."

"Good."

"Thanks Race."

He smiled.

"Anytime."

Together we walked to Tibby's along with the rest of the Manhattan newsies. I was kind of excited because I'd never been to a war council before. I knew things would be really awkward with both Race and Spot in the same we reached Tibby's all of the Brooklyn newsies were waiting outside for us. I made my way through the crowd to get to Spot.

"Spot!" I called.

I finely got his attention.

"Hey Faith!" He waved me over.

He put his arms around me.

"I missed you!" I said.

"How did things go with Jacky-boy?"

"It went well."

I wasn't really sure if I'd say it was good or bad, but I said it was okay for Spots sake. Everyone started to file in. I followed Spot inside. We sat down at a table.

"Cash get me a beer." Spot said to a Brooklyn newsie.

Spot took my hand. Spot made me feel like all my troubles went away for some reason. The Brooklyn newsie came back with a beer.

"Thanks Cash." Spot said. "Faith you want one?"

"Sure." I said.

I'm not usually one for drinking but I needed it then. Just to get my mind off things.

"Cash one more." Spot said.

Jack came over to our table.

"So Spot, how have things been." Jack asked.

"Fine Jacky-boy,fine. Steel is after Richmond."Spot said.

All the other newsies circled our table. It was making me feel uncomfortable. Where was Cash with that beer? I was starting to need it.

"Well, we have to get over there before he does." Jack said.

"We have to tell Toss, but he might already have an offer open from Steel. We should go together show him our numbers." Spot said.

I finely got my beer. I opened it and took a sip. Toss was leader of the newsies in Richmond.

"So when do you want to have this happen." Jack asked.

"As early as tomorrow. We need to get this before Steel does and who knows when that will be." Spot said.

I felt like I was at mafia sit down. Everybody was so serious. I was felling really uncomfortable... I took another sip of beer. I looked over at Race. He was looking right at me! I felt heat go to my face so I looked away. I stared at my hands. I was holding the beer bottle in my hand very tightly. I can't help but feel awkward and uncomfortable. Spot and Jack keep talking business so I can't use them to distract me. Within the next few minutes the business talk has ended. The whole thing becomes a social event. Everyone goes from serious to happy in a matter of seconds and Jack and Spot are joking around like they're old friends. What happened to just being an "alliance"? Maybe it's the alcohol.

"So Spot you up for a poker rematch?" Jack asked.

Spot laughed. We all already knew the outcome.

"So Jack are you up for losing another thirty cents?" I joked.

"Faith you want to get out of here?" Spot whispered in my ear.

I nodded. We snuck out of Tibby's. Spot held me for a minute.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

"So how's everything?" I asked as we started walking.

"Good. You know how things are." He took my hand. "I'm kind of worried about the whole Richmond thing."

"I wouldn't worry to much. I'm sure you'll win Toss over."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah."

He kissed me.

"Who the hell is that?" Spot mumbled under his breath while looking in the distance. I saw two figures coming towards us. Spot takes out the cane from his belt. Once they were close enough for me to see them I knew who it was! Steel and another chest feels tight!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Spot screamed.

"Just taking walk around the town. I was thinking of maybe heading to Richmond." Steel said.

"Don't ev

en try it."Spot hissed.

Steel was so cool and collective it scared me. It was like nothing could affect him.

"Isn't it nice to see you again little miss." Steel said staring at me with his cold black eyes.

"If you touch her I swear I'll kill you right here!"

"Oh Conlon calm down! We're just having some fun. Aren't we miss?"

I felt sick.

"With Richmond up for grabs I figured that I should come and warn you."

"About what?"

"I'm taking you down. This time I will win and everything you try to do will never get in my way." Steel said.

"Well take this as a warning this is my land. Get the hell off my land. If I ever see you in Brooklyn or Manhattan I will kill you. Now get the hell off my land!"

They left than. But I didn't feel any better.I felt tears going down my cheeks.

"Don't worry Faith everything is going to be fine." Spot said wrapping his arms around me. "Everything is going to be fine."

Spot whipped away my tears. Right then everything felt right. I kissed him.

"It's going to be okay." Spot said. "I'm here."

"I love you Spot."

"I love you too. We should get back to Tibby's."

"Yeah, Jack is probably worried."

"Come on." Spot said.

He walked me back to Tibby's. I we walked hand and hand his fingers weaved through mine. When we reached Tibby's everyone was outside already. How long were we gone for?

"Spot we're leaving!" Someone called.

Spot kissed me goodbye.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

We went back to the boarding house. I was so tired, I couldn't wait to go to sleep.

"Hey Faith." I heard.

I turned to see Race.

"Hey Race." I said.

I feel my heart skip a beat.

"What do you think Toss is going to say tomorrow?" He asked.

"I think that it will go well." I mumbled.

I didn't want to think about anything having to do with Steel. Especially after that night!

"Yeah, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Faith."

"Goodnight Race." I said.

I climbed into my bunk. I drifted silently off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning to Jack screaming:

"Wake up! Wake up! We've got papers to sell!"

Something I can't sleep through. I was feeling kind of depressed but I acted like nothing was wrong. I went to the wash room to wash my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Jack.

"Faith can I talk with you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

Why does Jack want to talk to me. Was this about Spot? Maybe Race? I followed Jack into the one privet room. He closed the door.

"Why didn't you tell me about what happened with Steel?" He asked.

"Who told you?"

"Spot did. He wanted me to watch out for you. We think you should stay in Manhattan when we go to Richmond."

"No, I want to come."

"We just think it would be safest. Steel is trying to get to Spot through you and we just don't want that to happen."

This wasn't helping my mood at all! I understood completely, but I felt like I was being treated like a five year old.

"I get what your saying, but I really want to come!"

"I think if you do you might run into Steel again. Do you really want to risk your safety for this?"

"I think I do." I said.

I knew that I'd chosen the stupid choice, the really stupid choice. But I wanted to go so badly! With everything else crumbling around me maybe this would help me a bit. Because if we got Richmond we'd have a better chance of wining.

"If thats what you want." Jack said.

I left the room.

"Hey Faith." Race said. "You want to sell the papers with me today?"

I felt heat go to my cheeks. Me and Race hadn't sold papers together in years.

"Yeah I'd love to."

"Alright I'll meet you at your usual selling spot."

"I'll see you there."

"Yeah, see you there."

I got fifty papers that day. I walked with Racetrack to my selling spot. The day so far seemed to be going really well. I would be going to Richmond, I was talking to Race. So far so good. In the back of my mind I kept hearing Steels words. The whole experience scared me a lot. I just wanted to forget about it, but I just couldn't. Race and I sold our papers quickly.

"So, I heard you ran into Steel the other day." Race said.

Did Spot just tell everyone?

"Yeah, twice... How did you know?"

"I over heard Jack and Spot talking. Spot seemed really worried about you."

"That's my Spot."

It felt so strange to talk about Spot with Race. I loved them both so much...

"What happened with Steel?" Racetrack asked.

"Last night he just threatened Spot a little. The first rime he tried to kill me. That's always a lot of fun." I said sarcastically.

Race laughed. He looked at me for a moment. I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

"We should get ready to go to Staten Island." Race said breaking the silence.

"Yeah..."

I really wanted to kiss Race right there. But I couldn't... I couldn't. We walked back to the boarding house. Everybody was ready to go.

"Alright everybody here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Everybody answered.

It took sometime to get to Richmond. Because we had all of the Manhattan newsies on one boat to Richmond it was extremely crowded. I was really worried that the boat would sink. I finely understood why Spot didn't like boats. Once we got to Staten Island we had to go to the boarding house (which of corse is half way across the island). All of the Brooklyn newsies were waiting outside for us.

"Hey Jacky-boy." I heard Spot say.

I looked around trying to find him, but it was practically impossible. I didn't have to look for to long. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Spot. He didn't look happy as usual.

"Hey Spot, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm just a little bit stressed." He said.

"Don't be." I kissed his cheek.

He smiled.

"Spot we're going in." Jack called.

"I'll be right there Jacky-boy." Spot said.

Spot took me inside. The boarding house was almost exactly like ours in Manhattan. The only big difference is there was no separate rooms. Everybody huddled around Spot, Jack and Toss. The awkward feeling of mob sit down creeped in again. Everybody was so serious. I understood why, but for some reason I was in a world of uncomfortableness.

"So what makes you think you've got a better chance of wining than Steel does?" Toss asked.

"Well Brooklyn has the most newsies in New York. Steel has barley any experience, he doesn't know what the hell he's doing." Spot said.

"And that little experience made him perfect to be your second in command didn't it." Toss hissed.

"Little experience in battle strategy. That's not what second in command is for and you know it." Spot said.

"Look Toss," Said Jack. "here's how it goes Steel has a smaller number of newsies and less battle experience. This is up to you. What do you want to do Toss?"

Toss just looks at them for a moment.

"We're in." Toss said.

They shook hands. I could see how relieved Spot looked. Spot walked over to me.

"I told you you'd win 'em over." I said.

"You did." He brushed my cheek and kissed me.

The Manhattan, Brooklyn and Staten Island newsies had made an agreement. All of the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies had to go back to there boroughs. So we rode the ferry to Manhattan together (it was even more crowded than on the way there). When the ship docked the newsies went there separate way. Spot kissed me goodbye. We got back to the boarding house within a few minutes.

"Good thing Toss agreed." Race said to me.

My heart did a flip in my chest.

"Yeah."

"Steel isn't going to back down so easy."

"What do you think is going to stop him Race?"

"I don't know." He said " I don't know."


	14. Chapter 14

I got into my bunk. It had been a good day. I drifted off to sleep... I looked around I was in a my old bed room. I look over at the full length mirror. I was in a rich girls dress. This had to be some sort of odd dream. I heard the door open. I turned and saw my father standing in the door way. I ran towards the window. But he catches me.

"You killed her, you bitch!" He screamed.

He started punching me! There was blood everywhere! I screamed as I struggled to get out of his grasp.

I woke up. Tears were going down my cheeks.

"Faith are you okay?" Race asked. "You were talking in your sleep."

I bursted out in tears. Racetrack sat on my bunk and put his arms around me.

"It was just a dream." He said. "Tell me what happened."

I took a shaky breath.

"I was in my old house and my dad was beating me..."

"It's okay, it was just a dream." He said. "Everything is going to be okay."

Race held me like that for long time.

"Racetrack, thank you." I said.

"Don't worry about it." Race whispered. "Are you ready to go back to sleep?"

"Yeah."

"You want me to stay here with you?" He asked.

"Yeah, if I start talking in my sleep just wake me up." I said.

"Okay."

I fell asleep that night next to Race. I was glad that he was there for me and that nothing had changed since me and Spot became together. Well one thing... I loved Race. That I was sure of.

I woke up the next morning with Racetrack shaking me.

"I'm awake!" I said.

Racetrack smiled.

"Are you okay, after you know..."

"I'm fine. Thanks Race for last night."

"Really, don't worry about it!"

I went to the washroom. I washed my face and got dressed. I got fifty papers and sold them all quickly. I had something that for some reason kept coming to my mind. Sally from the dress shop was in that family photo. Why was she there. I knew someone might just know the answer. That someone was Medda. After selling all of my papers I ran to the Irving Hall. I opened the back door and stepped inside. Medda was standing inside.

"Hi Faith. How is everything." She asked me.

"I'm fine. I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay. come with me to my dressing room."

I followed her to her dressing room and sat on the couch.

"This is about Sally from the dress shop. I saw her in a family photo of mine. Is there something you haven't told me Medda?"

There was a pause. Medda looked down at her shoes. She took a deep breath.

"Yes there is something I didn't tell you about Sally... I was hoping you would find this out on your own but... Sally's your aunt."

I took a deep breath. That was a lot to take in!

"She always said you had died because that's what your family was told when you ran away." Medda explained.

It all made sense. That doll was mine, I knew it was! She was in a family photo because she was family. The dead girl and me had so much in common because she was me! It all made sense. But what should I say to Sally?

"Should I tell her?" I asked.

"Yes I think so. Maybe I should come with you."

Medda coming with me would make a big difference. She would know it wasn't just some stupid prank.

"That would be perfect." I said.

"We'll talk to her tomorrow, just before closing at seven."

"Yeah."

"How is Spot and how's Racetrack?"Medda asked.

"Fine. I'm Spot's girl now."

"Congratulations!" She wrapped me in one of her hugs. "And Race?"

My chest got tight.

"He's good."

It must have been really obvious that I had feelings for Race, because the moment that I said that a look of sadness comes over her face.

"Oh no... don't tell me you love him too."

I looked down at my shoes. I felt tears coming to my eyes. Medda wrapped me in another hug. I felt tears going down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry..." She said.

I wasn't sure what I wanted anymore. I thought I did but... I knew I had to chose one. I didn't know what to do then.

"Medda what do I do?" I asked.

"You should tell Spot."

It felt like a knife was plunged into my chest.

"How?"

"Just tell him the truth."

"And Racetrack?"

"The same."

I took a deep breath and dried my eyes.

"What will they say?"

"I don't know, but you have to tell them." She said firmly. "You have to."

Later at the boarding house I felt nervous. Nervous about Race, nervous about Spot. I had to tell Race and this was the perfect time to tell him. I felt so stressed!

"Hey." I heard.

I turned to see Race. I felt heat go to my cheeks and my heart do flips. What do I say? Medda's words go through my mind. "Just tell him the truth."

"Hey. Can I talk to you about something important?" I asked.

"Sure."

My chest tightened and I felt light headed.

"Umm... I wanted to tell you about... my dream last night. It's really been bothering me."

I couldn't bring myself to say what I had to say. I knew it had to come out, but I just couldn't.

"Faith don't worry. I'll be watching out for you." He said.

"Thank you Racetrack."

"No problem." Race said showing me one of his smiles.

I felt myself blush. I had to talk to Spot first. I felt like I would cheating on Spot if I told Race. I had to tell him the next day.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day I woke up feeling sick and nervous. Spot wasn't going to take this well. I got ready to sell papers. I bought fifty and sold them fast. Spot should be on the docks. I thought. I walked over the Brooklyn Bridge. I couldn't stop thinking about how this would hurt Spot. How terrible he would feel. I stopped half way over the bridge. I felt sick. I realized where I was. I was where me and Spot held hands. I felt light headed. I rushed across the bridge and to the docks. I searched for Spot through the mob of people. I finely found him.

"Spot I need to talk to you in private." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

I saw worry on his face.

"It's just really important, I want to tell you alone."

Spot took me to a little ally. He took my hand. I felt heat go to my cheeks. I felt so terrible! How could I say it?

"Is it Steel? Did he touch you?" Spot asked.

"No. This is about us... I need to tell you that I can't do this anymore." I said releasing his hand.

"What do you mean?"

I felt tears coming to my eyes, but I blinked them away.

"What I'm saying is I can't be with you anymore like this... Spot I love you, I do. But there someone else and I just need to get things strait."

"Can you at least tell me who it is?" He asked.

I see the hurt I feared the most all over his face.

"Racetrack."

He took a shaky breath. I feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

"How long have you loved him?" Spot asked weakly.

"A few days. I felt like I should tell you and now I feel like I need to think somethings through."

I'd never seen Spot like this before. He looked broken and lost.

"I love you Spot. I love you with all of my being! Please just try to understand." I said.

"I understand."

"I'm just going to clear some things." I said.

Spot whipped away my tears.

"Don't cry." He whispered.

He gives me a fake smile as if he's trying to tell me everything will be okay.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be. I understand."

"I should go now."

"Goodbye Faith."

"Goodbye Spot."

I started walking back to Manhattan. The feeling I'd was having just got worse. What have I done? I thought. Something told me I made the wrong decision. I ran to the boarding house. Nobody else was there. I jumped into my bunk. I cried, I screamed, I cursed. I felt like I'd made the worst choice of my life! I thought of the look on Spots face. I screamed. What had I done to him? I knew that all of the newsies would be back soon. I went to the washroom to wash my face. I looked at my self in the mirror. I looked terrible. My hair was a mess and I had under eye circles. I combed through my hair. I looked a little better. I heard the door open. I left the wash room to see who it was. It was Racetrack!

"Hey Faith." He said.

I knew what I had to do.

"Hey Race, can I tell you something?"

"Is it about your dream again? If you want me to-"

"No It's not about that..." I said.

He looked confused.

"What is it about than?" He asked.

I looked down at my shoes. I took a deep breath. Here goes!

"I wanted to tell you me and Spot aren't together anymore."

"I'm so sorry!"

"There's a reason that I wanted to tell you... It's that I have feelings for you."

He looks at me for a moment in what I think was shock.

"I felt like you should know." I said.

He came closer to me. He looked like he was going to kiss me! I think of Spot.

"I just need to think things through." I said. "Theres you and Spot... I just need to think."

"You still have feelings for Spot?"

"Yes I-I didn't think it was right to be with Spot while loving you..."

Race looked happy but hurt at the same time... The door opened up and Jack walked in.

"Hey guys." Jack said.

Jack had saved me from an awkward moment.

"Hi Jack." I said acting like everything was fine. "How goes it?"

"I'm good. Faith I heard about you and Spot, I'm sorry." He said.

"Thank you. How did you-"

"West told me. Race your being quiet over there." Jack laughed.

"Yeah..." Race said awkwardly.

I look over at the clock on the wall. It was seven fifteen!

"I have to go." I said.

"Where are you going?" Race asked.

"I have to meet Medda somewhere."

"I'll talk to you when you get back." Race said.

"Okay I'll see you than."

I knew that by the time I got to Sally's shop it would be eight o'clock. I couldn't stop thinking about Spot and Race. Race loved me and I knew that now that he knew I loved him we could be together. But then there was Spot. I loved Spot so much. I wondered how he must be doing. I finely reached the store. Medda was waiting for me outside.

"Faith your finely here! Are you ready?" She asked.

I wasn't exactly ready, but I knew I never would be.

"I think so."

Medda opened the door and we walked through. Sally was behind the front desk.

"Hello Medda, Faith. How are you?" Sally asked.

"Fine Sally. But there's something very important we need to tell you." Medda said.

"What is it?"

"Your sisters child Faith isn't dead, she's right here..."

Sally looked at me in shock for a moment. Tears were in her eyes. Sally wrapped her arms around me. We just hugged for a moment.

"You reminded me so much of her and I knew it had to be you."Sally said through tears.

"Faith's father just told the family that she was dead." Medda explained.

"All these years..." Sally said.

I felt tears going down my cheeks. We talked for about another hour. I had a good time. It got my mind off things... Medda and I left at nine o'clock.

"So," Medda said as we walked home. "did you tell Spot and Race?"

"I did."

"How did they take it?"

"Well..."

I didn't want to think about Spot of Race. Apart of me wished that I was with Spot. The other wanted Race. I said goodbye to Medda when I got to the boarding house. I went inside and upstairs. Because it was only nine nobody was asleep. I sat on my bunk.

"Hey Faith we're having another war council here tomorrow." Jack told me when he passed by my bunk.

"Okay, I'll be there." I said.

I wanted to see Spot to talk to him and see if he was okay. I missed Spot... I wanted to see him.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day I woke up to the sound of boys shouting and screaming. I washed my face and got dressed to sell papers.I went to buy the newspapers. I was hoping that we'd have a good headline because I wanted to get back in time to talk to Spot.

"Fifty papers." I said when I got to the front of the line.

I read the headline. It read: Killer Strikes Again. It's the good headline I was hoping for! I go to my selling spot and sell all of my papers quickly as expected. I rushed back to the boarding house. I ran through the door and up the stairs.

"Am I on time?" I asked Jack.

"Early actually." He said.

Jack lit a cigarette and blew the smoke in my face. I laughed even though I was really nervous about seeing Spot. My heart was pounding. At least he knew I loved him. The door opened and the Brooklyn newsies and Richmond newsies poured in. I found Spot. He'd already found me. I felt myself blush. I smiled and waved. He did the same.

"Alright everybody! Because there are a bit more people here than usual thanks to Toss and the Staten Island newsies we're going to have to stay in this room for now." Jack said.

I made my way through the crowd to get to Spot.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi."

I could see Spot was hurt.

"Spot are you okay?" I whispered.

"I'm fine."

I had the urge to kiss him. I wanted him to take my hand. I couldn't do that anymore...

"You know I still love you." He said looking into my eyes.

"And you know I feel the same way."

I felt him take my hand. I felt the heat go to my cheeks.

"You know I can't do this right now." I said letting go of his hand.

He looked at me. His eyes were filled with hurt.

"I just need to clear my head." I said.

Spot sighed. I see Racetrack looking right at us. I felt awkward and uncomfortable. I looked down at my shoes.

"What is it?" Spot asked.

"I'm fine."

"Oh I see." Spot said. "I see."

Spot saw Racetrack looking at us. I closed my eyes. I wanted to disappear. To make it worse I didn't feel well...

"Faith you don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good."

I took a deep breath. I was starting to get a headache.

"Do you need to sit down?" He asked.

"No that's okay. I seem to just keep getting these headaches now. But they're getting better."

"Since when?"

"Yesterday."

Spot brushed my cheek.

"You'll get better."

I wanted to kiss Spot so badly.

"Spot what do you say?" Jack called out.

"I we wait for Steel to come to us." Spot said.

He must have been listening, I wasn't. In a little while the council was over.

"Goodbye Faith." Spot said. He kissed my hand.

"Goodbye Spot."

They all left the room. I watch Spot leave. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Racetrack.

"You really do love him, don't you?" He said.

"I do, but-"

"I know..." He smiled a little. I can see he wants to ask the question. Who is it going to be?I didn't know and it was eating me alive. I could only imagine what it was doing to Race and Spot. It started getting late. And so I climbed into my bunk and went to sleep... I'm on a busy street. People where pushing and shoving me. I looked at myself. I was five again! Wait I knew this... This was like one of those days when I'd ran away before Jack found me. I tried to get out of the mob of people. When I did I saw a man just staring at me... He doesn't look to friendly so I walked the other way. I hurry through some alleyways and crowded streets. Once I think it's safe I stopped walking. I looked around. He's there starring me down again. I run through the streets to get away from him, but he's fast and keeps getting closer! I knew I was in danger and I knew I had to get away from him. I felt him grab me. He robed me of a necklace I was wearing and a pearl bracelet. Thats when I woke up in tears.

"Faith... you were talking in you sleep again. You okay?" Race asked.

"I don't think so." I mumbled.

Race sat down on my bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Was it like the other time?"

"No this one was different."

"What happened?"

I explained the whole thing to him. From the man starring at me to him robing me.

"It was just a dream." He said.

I knew it was but it seemed so real both times. I wanted Race to just hold me like that forever.

"Want me to stay here?" He asked.

"Yeah."

I laid down next to Racetrack. He put his arms around me.

"Goodnight Race." I whispered trying not to wake up anyone.

"Goodnight."

The next morning I woke up to Race shaking me.

"Get up! Get up! We've got papers to sell!" He shouted.

"I'm up!"

I washed my face and changed. I got fifty papers. I walked to my regular spot and started selling. There was a terrible headline and there were no breaks in the case from yesterday.

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it, child dies in fire!" I shout the fake headline.

A few minutes later I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned.

"Spot? What are you doing here?" I asked.

He smiled. I loved his smile.

"I wanted to talk." He said.

"I still have papers to sell."

"Sell 'em as we walk." He held out his hand.

I looked at his hand for a moment.

"We're just friends. I can still hold you're hand can't I?" Spot said.

I took his hand. Spot weaved his fingers through mine. I felt heat go to my cheeks.

"Why'd you come?" I asked.

"I couldn't get my mind off you..."

My heart skipped a beat. I took off Spots cap and put it on me. I always found it kind of funny how I never had a pageboy cap, while everybody else did. Spot looked into my eyes.

"How are things in Brooklyn?" I asked.

"Oh, not much other than that whole Steel's trying to overthrow me thing." He joked.

I laughed.

"Spot what are you going to do about Steel?" I asked.

"Well I think we might just have to go to the Bronx and-"

"You wouldn't try to-"

"No! Are you insane? I wouldn't kill anyone! I was going to say that we should just go and beat the crap out of the Bronx newsies."

Spot looked a tittle hurt...

"Spot I didn't mean it like that..."

"I know. I'm just going through a lot right now."He mumbled.

I squeezed his hand. I knew what Spot was going through and I hated it! I kissed his cheek.

"Things will get better. They will." I said.

Spot looked at me. His face was serious and hard.

"I don't know Faith..."

I loved Spot with all of my heart. I put my arms around him.

"Spot don't do this. Don't shut down." I told him. "You can't!"

"I won't." He said.

He held me tightly. I burry myself in his shirt and I run my fingers through his hair. Suddenly I think of Race and I let go. Spot brushed my cheek. I looked down at my shoes.

"Faith what is it?" He asked.

"It's just..."

"I know." He lets me go. Apart of me wished he didn't let me go. Spot looked down at his shoes.

"Spot I'm sorry..." I said.

"It's fine."

I see him a smile spread across his face.

"You want to go somewhere fun?" He asked.

"Um... Okay."

Spot grabbed my hand and started running. I followed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise."


	17. Chapter 17

He kept running. We ran all the way across the Brooklyn Bridge.

"I'm getting tired." I said.

My legs were starting to hurt.

"We're getting so close!" He said.

"Please."

Spot stopped.

"Just to catch my breath." I said.

I walked to the edge of the the bridge. I looked down at the water below us. Spot stood next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He took my hand. I felt the heat go to my cheeks.

"I love you." He whispers.

"You know I love you Spot."

He looked at me for a moment with his blue eyes.

"Are you ready to go?"He asked.

"I think so."

"We can walk now if you want."

"That would be nice."

We started to walk. Spot was excited for what ever was happening.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's a secret?" He joked.

I felt him squeeze my hand. I smiled. I loved Spot, I really did. I felt as if I was being torn apart by this love triangle...

"How much longer is this going to be?" I asked.

"As long as it takes."

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry we're almost there." He said.

We walked until we reached the front gates of Luna Park.

"Remember you said you'd never been to Coney Island?" H asked.

I looked at the front gates in shock.

"Spot, thank you!" I said wrapping my around him.

"No problem."

"Oh your the best!"

We run through the gates like little kids. I'm amazed! There are tall towers with electric lights all over (none of the lights were on because it was day but I saw the bulbs). ! Beautiful streams with gondolas. I could seethe many rides. I can't even believe it!

"What do you want to go on first?" Spot asked.

I looked around.

"That one." I said pointing to a ride.

"Shoot the chutes, okay."

On the ride a boat was taken from a high platform and slid down into the lagoon below it. We ran up to the top of the platform. We were lucky that there weren't any long lines. We rode all the rides, everyone.

"It's getting late I should go." I said.

"No this is when things just start to get good." Spot told me.

"What do you mean?"

"Wait for it..."

Suddenly all of the light turned on! It was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen!

"It's so beautiful..." I said in awe.

Spot wrapped his arms around me and I let him. In that moment everything was right. We were so close our foreheads were touching. I felt my heart pounding. Spot kissed me. It was the most amazing kiss I'd ever had.

"I love you." He said.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him too, I wanted him to hold me. But than I thought of Race...

"Spot... I-"

"Don't say it. Please don't say it."

I see all the hurt in his eyes and I have the worst feeling. He looks like everything had gone wrong. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I tried to blink them away but it wasn't working.

"Spot I'm so sorry... I never meant this for you."

I touched his cheek. He took a shaky breath. I loved him and seeing him like this killed me!

"Maybe we should go..." He said.

I nodded. Spot and I left the park in silence. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to go back to Manhattan. I wanted to stay in Brooklyn with Spot. We went across the bridge and to the boarding house.

"Goodbye..." He said.

"Goodbye."

I ran inside and upstairs. I walked to my bunk.

"I saw you outside with Spot." I herd.

I turned to see Racetrack.

"You love him more than you love me..." He mumbled.

"Race no-"

"I saw the way you acted with him. He needs you." He said.

I saw some sadness in his face.

"He really needs you... Go get him." Race said.

I looked at him in shock. What was this supposed to mean

"Race what-"

"Go." He said "It's whats best for you..."

I stared in disbelief. What should I do? I thought it over for a moment. I hug Racetrack.

"Thank you Race." I said.

I ran out the door and down the street until I finely catch up to Spot.

"Spot!" I called out. "Spot wait!"

He tuned around.

"Spot I love you." I said.

He smiled and and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too."

He held me close. Than he pressed his lips to mine. I loved him so much.

"So you want to spend the night?" Spot asked.

"Yeah." I said.

We went to the boarding house in Brooklyn. Spot led me to his room. I sat down on the bed when suddenly I notice something around his neck. It was a string but there was something on the string in his shirt.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"Whats what?"

I got up and took it out from his shirt. It was a key.

"This." I said.

"Thats nothing."

"Well it's obviously something. What does it unlock?"

He shrugged. "You never noticed it?"

I shook my head.

"I wear it all the time." He said.

"It's probably because you hide it like this."

I yawned.

"Getting tired?"

"Yeah."

He gave me some cloths. Then he left the room so that we could both change. I put on the cloths and wait for Spot. He walks through the door.

"Faith can I ask you a question?" Spot said as he closed the door.

"Of course."

"Why me?" Spot asked. "I'll be lucky to live past eighteen or even get a grave stone... You do know you won't give you anything in life."

"Spot this was about who I loved most. Not who was most promising. I love you Spot I told you that. You know that."I said.

He looked at me and smiled. I laid down on Spots bed. He laid there next to me.

"Have I ever told you how pretty you are?" Spot said.

I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

"Goodnight."


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning I woke up and saw Spot wasn't next to me... I heared the door open.

"Oh your up." Spot said as he walked trough the door.

"Yeah."

He's already dressed and ready to sell papers. He fixed his suspenders.

"Since when do you wear pink suspenders?" I asked.

"Every now and than."

"You usually wear red ones."

"So observant." Spot laughed.

I got up and wrapped my arms around him.

"Faith I think I'm going to tell Jacky-boy that we've got to end this Steel thing." Spot said.

"What are you going to do to end it?"

"Just go get Steel beat him up a little. Maybe I'll strangle him up against a wall."

"I'm sure you'll get your sweet revenge." I joked.

Spot smiled his sweets smile. I kissed his neck.

"I have to go to work I'll be late." He said.

Spot kissed me goodbye and left. I sat down in the room bored for a few minutes. I changed into my cloths and went to wash my face and fix my hair. Nobody was in the wash room but me this time. I was glad I could avoid another awkward conversation with West. I got ready and than I went back into Spot's room and waited for him to come back. It wasn't long until he got back.

"That was short." I said.

"I only got twenty-five papers. I figured you'd be bored."

"All for me?" I was a bit surprised. I didn't think that Spot would do that.

"All for you." He said. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. He took my hand and we left the boarding house.

"It's hot as hell outside." Spot mumbled.

Summer was coming and you could see the signs. It was hot as hell. Spot and I walked back to the Manhattan boarding house. We walked inside and upstairs. Nobody was there but Jack.

"Hey Jacky-boy." Spot said.

Jack turned and noticed us.

"Hey Spot. Hey Faith. How goes it?"

"Fine, I want to talk you about something." Spot said.

"Alright meet me in the room." Jack said.

Jack started walking into the room. I kissed Spot's cheek.

"Good luck." I whispered.

Spot kissed me.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

Spot walked into the room. I sat down on my bunk. Than the door opened and Race walked through.

"Hey Race." I said.

"Hey Faith."

"How was the headline today?"

"Terrible! So how did things go last night?"

"Good. We're back together now." I said.

Racetrack nodded I saw some sadness in his eyes.

"It was what was best for you." He said.

"Thank you Race." I said "Thank you."

"Alright Jacky-boy." I heard.

I turned to see Spot and Jack.

"See you soon Spot." Jack said.

"Bye Faith." Spot said. He kissed my fore head. "Bye Race."

"Goodbye." I said.

"Bye Spot." Race said.

Spot left. I loved him so much.

"So what happened?" Race asked.

"Well we've decided to end this Steel thing." Jack said.

I felt a little nervous about ending this because I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"How are you going to end this?" I asked.

"We're going to go to the Bronx to straighten Steel out." Jack said.

"Wait what do you mean?" I said nervously.

"We're going to go and beat the shit out of him and all of the rest of the Bronx newsies."

I felt so nervous. I really didn't want to see anyone in pain. I didn't want what happened at the rally to happen again.

"Me and Spot decided that you should stay here at the boarding-"

"No Jack. I'm not doing that." I said sternly.

I at least wanted to be there. I wanted to just be sure that everyone is safe.

"Faith no." Jack said.

"Jack I want to go with you!"

"Steel has made you a target! If he finds you he will hurt you."

I knew he was right... Even if I did hide I'd probably get found by one of those stupid henchmen for Steel.

"Alright. When are you going to go?" I asked.

"In a few days." Jack said.

I nodded. I was so nervous. If anybody got hurt I wouldn't be able to stand it. I didn't have a good feeling about this.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day I woke up. I couldn't get my mind off of what was going to happen soon. I felt so nervous! I had to get to the Bronx when the rest of the newsies went, some how! I got ready and left for the papers. I bought fifty papers and sold all of the quickly. I started walking back to the boarding house when I caught up with Racetrack.

"Race can I ask you a favor?" I asked.

"Anything."

"Could you sneak me into the Bronx when the others go? Please." I asked hopefully.

Race took a deep breath. I knew that I was asking a lot. Please say yes! I thought.

"I don't know..." He mumbled.

"I know that it's a lot, but please!"

He thought it over for a minute.

"Alright, I will."

"Thank you!" I said.

He smiled. "How could I say no to you?"

"You're the best!" I shouted.

I was so excited! Well I was glad that I was going to make sure that nobody got to hurt.

"So what are you doing later?" I asked.

"Just going out with a friends." He answered.

"Who is it?"

"This factory boy I meet the other day. His name is Runner."

"Sounds like lots of fun. Where are you going?"

"Out for some drinks gambling. That thing."

"Good for you."

I was glad that Race was having fun and moving on. He was hurt but being strong and I was proud.I decided to go and see Spot in brooklyn. I walked to Brooklyn. I was so happy with where I was! I was in love, everything was right. I walked over the bridge and than to the docks. I didn't see Spot. I walked farther down the docks until I saw him.

"Spot!" I called.

He turned and noticed me. A smiled spread across his lips. He walked up to me and put his arms around me.

"Hi Faith." He kissed me softly.

"Hi Spot. Hows it going?"

"Fine, I'm so happy this this problem is going to go away." He said.

I realized how relieved he looked. I put on his cap.

"We can be together everyday with nothing to worry about!" I said.

He brushed my cheek.

"So beautiful." He whispered.

I kissed him, than buried my face in his shirt. Everything felt right. He held me like that for a while.

"I love you so much." I said.

"Love you too. Come walk with me."

He walked me around Brooklyn. I was glad he was happy. You could see how happy he was. He just seemed so lose. I knew that the whole Steel thing was bothering him. He took my hand weaving his fingers through mine.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh fine."

He kissed me cheek and squeezed my hand. I looked into his eyes. they were warm and blue. He stopped and put his arms around me.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

He held me close and tight. The sun was starting to go down. It was such a beautiful sunset. It was like the world when away... I buried my face in his shirt and closed my eyes.

"Soon we'll have nothing to worry about." Spot said. "It will be like this everyday."

"I can't wait."

Spot walked me to the boarding house in Brooklyn. He took me into his room. I sat down on Spots bed.

"How did things go with Race?" Spot asked.

"Good, really good! He took it well."

"Good."

"He's moving on. He went out for some drinks tonight." I said.

Suddenly he looked stiff.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just... Steels been planting his spies all over the place. If anybody runs into them any runs there mouth they'll go back and tell Steel." He said.

"Don't worry. Racetrack isn't that much of a drinker."

He nodded and smiled. Then he sat down next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Your so beautiful." He said as he took my hand.

"Your so handsome."

I left in about an hour so that I wouldn't piss off Jack. Jack was standing outside.

"Hey Jacky-boy." Spot called.

"Hey Spot. Hey Faith."

"I was just walking Faith home." Spot said. "I'll see you around."

Spot kissed me goodbye. Jack walked me inside and upstairs. Inside I saw Race passed out on his bunk.

"He was drunk, wasn't he?" I laughed.

"What do you think?" Jack said. "He came staggering home."

I laughed. The whole idea of Race drunk was hilarious!

"I wish I could have seen it!" I said.

It was getting late. I fell asleep on my bunk. The next day I woke up.

"Hey Race how was last night?" I asked.

"Not so loud!" He mumbled.

I laughed.

"I'm staying in today, I have a headache." He told me. "Why does everybody have to scream?"

"Is it bad? Do you want me to stay in with you?"

"No thats ok. You've got papers to sell."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Do you really want to?"

"If you feel that sick than yes. Maybe next time you should think of how you'll feel the next day before you drink so much."

He smiled.

"You go out. I'll be fine." Race said.

"Alright Race. I'll be back soon."

I got changed and brushed my hair and washed my face. Next I went out to sell the papers. I got fifty and went to my usual spot.

"Man killed in Queens!" I shouted the fake headline.

The fake headline helped me sell all of my newspapers. I walked back to the boarding house.

"Well that was fast." Race said when I came upstairs.

I laughed. "Made up a good headline."

He smiled at me. I sat down next to him.

"The big day is coming." Race said.

I knew that he was talking about. It was about ending it all.

"I know..." I mumbled.

"Are you sure you want me to sneak you in? You know that you could get hurt."

"Yeah," I said "I'm sure."


	20. Chapter 20

The next day was like any other day. Selling papers going home and relaxing. Well it was a normal day till I got home. I saw the Brooklyn, Manhattan and Staten Island newsies crammed into the main room with all the bunks. I saw Spot. He waved me over.

"Hey Faith." He said.

I sat down next to him on the bunk.

"Hey Spot. What is everybody doing here?" I asked.

"War council about Steel. Jack didn't tell you?"

"No." I said shaking my head.

Jack hadn't told me! I felt a little bothered by that. Spot put his arm around me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine..."

Jack sat across from us next to Toss. He put the serious expression on his face that he used in every one of these war councils. I was starting to get used to the serious faces.

"So when are we going to head into the Bronx?" Jack asked.

"I think we should hurry and head out this week." Toss said.

"I think so too." Spot said. "The faster we get rid of Steel the better."

The image of Steel came into my mind. His pale skin, his black hair and black eyes. I felt my stomach churn. I took a deep breath. Jack nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah, what day?" Jack asked.

They looked at each other. They all spit out some days.

"Wednesday is good for me." Spot said.

"Not for me." Toss mumbled. "How about the day before Tuesday?"

Jack shook his head. Soon they finely managed to come to an agreement on the day after tomorrow (they basically sprung it on us).I was nervous about this. When I thought about it I felt sick and scared! The newsies started to file out slowly. Spot held me for a minute. He nuzzled me and kissed me.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

"I'm going to get out of this okay." He reassured me.

"Promise me that."

"I promise." He kissed me softly. "I have to go."

"Goodbye." I said.

He kissed my hand. "Goodbye."

I watched him walk to the door. He looked back at me and gave me a wink. I felt heat go to my cheeks. I blew him a kiss and winked back. He walked out of the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Race.

"Oh hi Race." I said.

"I'm going out tonight."

"Again? You won't be staggering home later will you?" I joked.

He laughed.

"No, I think I know my limit now."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Are you going with your factory boy friend?"

"Yeah Runner will be there."

Race laughed again. He looked down at his shoes.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No..." he said shaking his head.

"Okay." I said.

I was pretty sure I knew why he seemed a bit upset suddenly... I felt bad for what I'd done to Racetrack. I wish I could have been with him. But I loved Spot more and it wouldn't have been wright to him.

"Have a good time tonight." said breaking the silence between us.

"I will, don't worry."

He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. He left to go to meet his friends.

I took a cigarette and match went onto the fire escape. I lit the cigarette as I looked up at the sky. The sun was just starting to go down. I looked at the sunset. The sky was filled with streaks pink and blue but mostly orange. I sighed as I thought about how going to the Bronx. My chest tightened. I looked down at the ground below. I could see people passing by. I'd noticed that for some reason nobody ever bothered to look up. I took a deep breath.

What the hell was going to happen? How were we going to make it out of this? Was everything going to be alright? Questions like this swirled around in my head. Spot promised me he would be fine. I thought. He promised me.

"Stressed again?" I heard from behind me.

I turned to see Jack standing there.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"I wouldn't worry so much if I were you." He told me.

"Well I don't want it to be like the rally."

"It won't be like the rally. This time everything will go right. They'll never see it coming." He said.

"I don't know..." I said. "Something just keeps telling me that this won't turn out well."

Jack shrugged. "I think that it'll be good."

I sighed. He didn't understand. Jack gave me a pat on the back.

"Lighten up a little! It's going to be fine, just wait and see." He smiled.

I put on a fake smile. "Yeah..."

Jack went back inside. I stared down at the people below. They all seemed worry free. I could hear laughter and joy. It was usually not this crowded on the street below. They just never seemed to look up.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day was pretty uneventful. I sold my papers fast and then went home to rest. I decided to go to Brooklyn and see Spot. I couldn't get my mind off what would happen the next day and I needed to clear my head.I left the boarding house and started walking across the Brooklyn bridge. I stopped half and thought of me and Spot had been through. I smiled, we'd been trough so much. I walked to the docks where I expected Spot to be. I walked farther down the docks until I saw him. But he had already seen me.

"Hey Faith how goes it?" He asked as he walked over to me.

"Fine, I just wanted to see you before tomorrow."

"Don't be so worried." He said taking my hand and weaving his fingers through mine. "Promised you I'd be alright."

I felt heat go to my cheeks.

"You'd better keep that promise." I said.

He kissed me. I loved him and his kisses.

"Don't worry I will."

He took the key from around his neck and put it on me.

"If you miss me just hold it and think of me. I'll be back before you know it." He said.

I wrapped my arms around him. I kissed his neck. I was so scared! I didn't want any of the newsies to be hurt tomorrow. It wasn't like I could go and stop it. I knew that one way or another this was going to have to end. I knew somebody was going to have to get hurt...

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too. Faith don't worry it'll all be fine."

I took a deep breath. We were both going through a lot. He held me tightly.

"You want me to take you back to the boarding house so that we can talk alone?" Spot asked.

"Yeah."

We walked to the boarding house. This time it was crowded and filled with newsies. I knew eyes would be on us... We walked inside. There were a load of newsies greeting us when we went inside. Spot introduced me to all of them. I couldn't remember all of their names! There was Side, Red, Rock, Bruiser, Slide and Gunner. Those are the only one I can remember, but there had to be about two dozen more people that I meet. We walked to Spots room.

"How many Brooklyn newsies are there?" I joked.

He laughed.

"A lot." He said.

I sat down on his bed. I looked at the little box on the table.

"What are you looking at?" Spot asked.

"Nothing..."

He walked over to the box and picked it up.

"There isn't anything important in this. If you want to look through it, you can." He said.

I blushed... Guilt.

"I already did..." I muttered.

I thought he'd be really bothered, but he just smiled and laughed.

"Your not mad?" I asked.

"No. I told you its not important."

I smiled. He sat next to me and put his arm around me. My heart skipped a beat. He kissed me than nuzzled me.

"So beautiful." He said looking at me.

I smiled.

"You're so sweet." I said.

I wanted to stay in Brooklyn with him forever. I wanted to let time slip away. But before I knew it the sun was going down. Spot took me home and kissed me goodbye. I walked upstairs and onto my bunk. It wasn't late so everybody was up. Everybody but Race that is. He was asleep drunk I was guessing. I shook him awake.

"W-what do you want?" He asked barley opening his eyes.

"You really know your limit, don't you?"

"Shut up..." He mumbled closing his eyes again.

I laughed.

"Leave me alone I'm trying to sleep." He said.

I could tell he was trying to be serious but he was smiling and laughing a bit.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight."

In a few hours everybody started drifting off to sleep. I walked out onto the fire escape. The sky was black and cold without a moon or a star. I looked down. The streets are empty. I grabbed the key around my neck. I remembered Spots words: just hold it and think of me. I felt tears going down my face. I closed my eyes tightly. Just don't get hurt tomorrow. I thought. I whipped away my tears. I ran into the boarding house and onto my bunk. I laid there until I finely fell asleep


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning I woke with an awful feeling in my stomach. The boys where getting ready to battle.

"Good luck today." I said to Jack as he passed my bed.

"They don't stand a chance." Jack said.

I gave Jack a fake smile.

"It's going to be fine, don't worry." He told me.

He seemed to see right through me. Jack walked away. I couched the key around my neck and closed my eyes.

"Faith you okay?" I herd.

I turned to see Race.

"I'm fine, just nervous."

"Don't worry so much."

"Race pick up the pace we're leaving in a few minutes." Jack called.

"You head out, I'll catch up." Race said.

I rushed to get ready. I got dressed and did my hair. It wasn't long before the newsies started to file out. Once they were all gone Race meet me in the washroom. We decided to wait for a few minutes before going to the Bronx just to be safe. I looked out the window and saw that the Richmond and Brooklyn newsies were outside with the Manhattan newsies.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Race asked just before we left.

"I'm sure."

We left the boarding house and went to the Bronx following behind the newsies. We were lucky nobody noticed us. We followed to newsies to the news stand. The Bronx newsies were there. But to our horror they weren't alone. The Queens newsies were there waiting with them. They knew we were coming!

"Shit!" Race mumbled under his breath.

They charged at each other. I watched in terror.

"Come on Faith we have to get you somewhere safe!" Race said pulling on my sleeve.

He led me to a safe place where I could still witness the fight. Race ran off to join the crowd.

"Faith if things get bad I'll be back to get you." Race told me.

With that he ran off. I watched my friends in pain knowing I couldn't do anything about it and that if I went that I might even be killed. I saw that we after some time where winning! More and more of the newsies Manhattan, Richmond and Brooklyn began to turn the tables on the Bronx and Queens. I searched the crowd for everyone to be sure that they were all right. I couldn't seem to find Spot in the mob.

"Faith!" I heard. "Faith!"

Race came up to me screaming.

"We have to go! It got really bad and really bloody!" Race said franticly.

"What happened?" I asked. "It looked like we were wining."

Race wouldn't tell me.

"Race what happened back there?" I asked again.

"We just have to go! We have to go!" He shouted.

"Please tell me."

"Faith listen I'll tell you when I get to the boarding house. Right now you have to go back to Manhattan."

I started to walk away.

"Race please be carful." I said.

"I will." He said. "Now go."

I rushed home. What had happened? Who got hurt? What exactly did Race mean by bloody? All of these questions and more swirled around in my head. I finely reached the boarding house. I rushed upstairs and onto my bunk. I grabbed the key. And than a terrible thought came to mind. What if Spot was hurt? No, I wouldn't even think it! I looked down at my hands they were shaking. I took a deep breath. Who could have gotten hurt? It wasn't Jack because I'd seen him soaking somebody else. It wasn't Toss... I went through all of the newsies I could think of. I could only think of Kid Blink, Mush and Spot who I hadn't seen. I felt sick. I felt tears going down my face. I couldn't stop crying.

I stayed in the room for another hour of two before I herd the doors open. I had stopped crying by then. Some came in battered and bruised. Others came in without a scratch. Race and Jack were fine. But Boots and a Kid Blink came in hurt. none of them had cuts. They came in cheering. I knew we had won! Maybe a Queens or Bronx newsies had gotten hurt badly.

"So we won?" I asked Jack.

"Of corse." Jack said.

I was expecting him to say I told you so. I relaxed and let myself smile.

"So how is everybody else?" I asked.

Everybody got silent... I waited for some sort of answer.

"Richmond?" I asked.

"They're fine..." Jack said.

"Brooklyn?" I asked nervously.

There was no answer.

"And Spot?" I asked.

I saw the expressions on everyones face change. I felt my chest tighten.

"What happened to Spot?"


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you sure your ready for this?" Race asked asked me as we stood outside the Brooklyn newsies boarding house.

"Yeah."

We were there to visit Spot after what had happened the day before. Spot had begun to fight Steel and he would have won if Steel hadn't pulled out a blade and cut him with it. It caught Spot by surprise and gave Steel an advantage. Spot had been soaked to the point of it hurting to move or at least thats what I'd been told. Jack managed to pull Steel off him but the damage had been done. He'd been cut a few times and some had even said he was stabbed. My chest felt tight from thinking about it. Race and I walked inside. Most of the Brooklyn newsies where crowded around Spot's room. West managed to notice us and walked over.

"Hey you can step in but he's sleeping so be quiet." West said.

I walked through the crowd and into the room. Race had decided it was personal and didn't want to intrude. I saw Spot laying there on his bed in a bloody shirt. I walked over to him. I stared at him. He was battered and bruised. The places where he'd been cut were tied up with some sort of cloth. I put my hand on his cheek. Spots eyes fluttered open. He looked at at me and a smile spread across his face.

"Hi." He said so weakly it was nearly a whisper.

"Hi."

He tried to sit up but cringed in pain.

"Spot just lay down." I said.

"No I'm fine."

He managed to sit up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Hurt..." He mumbled.

I kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I know I promised-" He started.

"No it's okay, you couldn't have known."

He stared into my eyes.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

He kissed me slowly.

"I'm going to be okay, I'll heal." He said.

I slowly wrapped my arms around him, trying not to hold him to tight. I knew while being bruised like this it could hurt to be held tight (from experience). I felt him holding me. Than tears came down my cheeks.

"It's alright don't cry. Please don't" Spot said drying my eyes.

I buried my face in his shirt. He stroked my back.

"It's fine. I'm fine." He said.

"I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Oh I'm okay. What did they tell you?"

"Everything..."

He kissed my lips. "I'm going to be fine really!"

He took my hands. He was so bruised. I looked at his the cloth covering a cut on his right arm.

"Is it deep?" I asked.

He paused.

"Not to deep... It's not too bad." He told me.

"Are any of them?"

"I don't think so. Maybe a little..."

I looked at him for a moment. He brushed my cheek and took a deep breath.

"Faith." Racetrack said popping his head through the door. "We have to get going soon."

"Thanks Race." I said.

"Hey Race." Spot said.

"Hey Spot. How you feeling?"

"Alright." Spot said.

Race closed the door.

"I guess I should get going." I said as I stood up.

"Yeah... I love you." He said.

I felt myself blush.

"I love you too."

I kissed Spot goodbye. I walked out of the room just taking one glance back at Spot. Race and I left the boarding house.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Spot..." Race said.

"It's ok it's not like it's your fault."

Race looked down at his shoes.

"Well... I feel like it was."

"He was stabbed by Steel you couldn't have stopped it."

"Not that. You remember how I had my friend Runner?" He asked finely looking up at me.

"Yeah."

"Well he wasn't a factory boy. He was a Bronx newsie who wanted me to spill the plan."

I looked at him in shock.

"You told him?"

"Well I got really drunk, you saw me! I had a lot on my mind I had to talk to someone! I can barley remember much from that night." He said.

"So thats why all of the Queens newsies were there."

Race nodded.

"I didn't mean to, I really didn't know..." He mumbled.

I put a hand on his back.

"Its alright. I understand." I said.

"You can't tell anybody. Especially not Jack."

"Don't worry I won't. It's all going to be fine."

He took a deep breath.

"Thanks, I really had to tell someone. The guilt has been killing me"

"You know you could tell me anything."

Race smiled a bit. We walked back to Manhattan and to the boarding house. Some of the boys had been hurt the other day, but none as bad as Spot. Mush had bruises all over him, Boots was limping, Crutchy was a bit more dependent on his crutch and Kid Blink was bruised worse than Mush (and Mush was really bad so thats saying a lot). The lucky ones like Jack, Specs, Bumlets, Pie Eater and others were taking care of the newsies that were hurt. They all told me what happened to them during the battle.

"I was going soaking this Queens newsies," Boots told me " when out of nowhere some other newsie comes and grabs me from the back! Specs tore him off me and I finished off that dumb ass."

"I didn't even see him coming!" Crutchy said "The guy grabbed my crutch and I fell to the ground. He was soaking me when I got hold of my crutch and hit him over the head!"

I was happy not to hear any about Spot. But of corse the moment I realized nobody had said anything about him Jack started talking.

"I got a story for you." He said.

All heads turned Jacks way. The room went silent.

"It was during the fight when a good friend of mine got hurt pretty bad. You all know who I'm talking about." He continued.

Whispers went through the room saying "Spot" or " It's Spot". I felt my stomach churn. I didn't want to hear it! But I didn't really have any choice...

"Rumors have been going around about how Spot got hurt and I have to set record straight. Spot was soaking Steel when Steel pulled out a knife. Spot didn't see it coming and he was slit across his arm." Jack demonstrated with his finger. "Spot didn't know what to do when Steel kept cutting him. So he tried to fight back, but he failed. He was getting tired from blood loss. Steel that started punching him and kicking him. I tore Steel off him and got the blade out of his hand. Spot was taken back to Brooklyn for help."

Jack made eye contact with me for a second and I felt everyones gaze go from Jack to me in a matter of seconds.

"How is Spot?" Someone asked.

I knew that they were all expecting me to tell. They all wanted me to tell them how bloody he was and how much pain he was in. How could I explain?

"Spot's not doing well. But you already know that. Spot is in a lot of pain right now and he needs his rest. It hurts him to move in some ways. He doesn't really act like it's that bad though... He said his cuts were kind of deep. But he'll be alright..." I told them.

The crowd rung with questions.

"Can he walk?" I heard.

"Does he want revenge?"

"Did you see his cuts?"

"Alright guys I think thats enough!" Racetrack said.

He walked over to me.

"You ok?" Race whispered.

"Yeah... Thanks for that."

"No problem."

I sighed. I couldn't help but feel bad for Spot. I wished that I could just hold him. I felt Races hand on my shoulder.

"It's all going to be alright." Race said.

"Thats what they all say."


	24. Chapter 24

I knew that the next few days or even months would be difficult because I'd decided that I wasn't only going to support myself, but Spot too. Because he was so hurt he couldn't sell papers. The fact hat he's living in a a lodging house doesn't help because he has to pay for meals and rent. I bought one hundred papers that day. I was blessed with a good headline. Actually a great headline! Most of the stories were good too. I had a lot to work with. I ran to my usual spot and screamed out the headline and the good stories.

"Three found dead in an ally way in Harlem!" I yelled.

The headline got peoples attention and so I sold all of my papers (in a bit more time than usual of course). I had twice of the money I usually had. I divided it by two and put half in one pocket and half in the other. I walked over the Brooklyn Bridge and to the boarding house. Not all of the newsies were there because they were still selling. I walked into Spot room.

"Hey Faith." He said.

He was happy to see me.

"Hey Spot." I said sitting next to him on the bed.

"Miss me already?" He joked.

"I got something for you."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out all of the money I'd made.

"Faith no... I couldn't!"

"How are you supposed to support your self?" I asked. "You need to pay to eat here, you need to pay to sleep here. If you don't they'll trow you out on the streets!"

Spot took a deep breath.

"It's going to be hard on you." He said.

"No it won't."

"Faith I'm going to be ok. Than I'll pay off my bills."

"The last thing you need right now is a debt." I said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I just want you to be safe." I kissed his forehead.

"I love you."

I felt myself blush.

"I love you too."

Spot kissed me slowly. I stayed for a little while than I left. I continued buying the hundred papers, but from the next day forward the the headlines got worse... It got harder to sell papers and I started losing my income. I'd sell the unsold papers back that helped of course. It still hit me a bit hard.

The headlines weren't getting any better and neither was Spot. Spot's recovery was slower than most expected. A few day passed no change. I'd go to Brooklyn often just to talk to Spot. He always knew how to make me feel better. Race was also going through a lot. Gilt was eating him alive. We'd talk about it a lot.

"I just feel like it's my fault..." He said.

"You couldn't have known Race." I said.

"But Spot isn't getting any better and-"

"He's going to be fine!"

Race nodded. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault." I told him.

"Thanks Faith, I needed somebody to talk to."

"Don't worry about it."

"You deserve a thank you. I know what your going through." He said. "Maybe you should have some time to your self."

"You know I can't do that."

"Faith you need a break! I know your helping Spot and that means a lot to you but it's to much!"

"I know what your saying, but I can't."

"I know..."

"Spot will be better soon and than everything will be the way it was."

"I hope your right..."


	25. Chapter 25

The next day started out like any other day. I got ready bought 100 papers and started selling. With the terrible headline I could barley sell seventy. I sold the unsold newspapers back. My I started walking over the Brooklyn bridge to talk to Spot and give him his money. I took a deep breath once I started to think about Spot. He wasn't getting any better. But at least he wasn't getting any worse. Maybe I should think of a better time when Spot wasn't going through so much. I started thinking back to when I talked to Spot on the docks about the poker game. I laughed thinking about it. I thought of how annoyed I was. He'd really gotten on my nerves that day. I'd dreaded seeing him then, but if I hadn't seen him I wouldn't be where I was. I wouldn't be in love with Spot. But thinking of life without that would be the worst thing I could ever dream of.

I rushed to the boarding house in Brooklyn. I greeted the Brooklyn newsies one by one. Than I walked into Spots room.

"Hey Spot." I said.

"Hey Faith."

He was siting on his bed relaxing like he usually was.

"Do you ever get bored just sitting there?" I asked as I walked over to his bed.

"Well what do you think?" He laughed.

"Sorry it took me a little longer than usual. The headline was really bad and-"

"Faith you really don't have to do this."

I kissed him. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Don't cry! I'm okay, my walkings even getting back to normal now." He said.

He whipped away my tears.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah. Faith help me up!" He said excitedly.

I helped Spot up. He could only take a few steps until his legs would hurt badly or he'd just fall all together. Once he was balanced he looked at me and smiled. Then he took a deep breath and started walking. I counted his steps as he walked. He got more than half way across the room before he fell. I managed to catch him.

"I'm better, I told you! I'll be back on my feet soon. Then you won't have to sell papers for me." He kissed me.

I helped him lay down.

"I'm so proud of you!" I said. "How many more was that than usual?"

"Seven and I did more earlier!"

"How many?"

"Eleven."

"Thats so great!"

He grabbed my hand.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too Spot." I said wrapping my arms around him. He held me gently to his chest. I felt my heart pounding. He kissed my neck.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Amazing. Better now though."

"Your so sweet."

"Yeah I'm a charmer. So what about your day?"

"Boring. I'm excited for you now though." I said.

"Did you ever think maybe you should take a break?"

"I don't need to take a break." I said.

"I think you do."

"Spot I-"

"Faith this is taking a toll on you. You need to relax." He said sternly.

"You know I can't do that." I said.

He looked at me for a while. His blue eyes staring into mine.

"I just want you to be happy." He said.

I leaned down and kissed him.

"I'm happy with you."

I left a little while later. Meeting up with Race on the way. Race was starting to get over his gilt. He was thinking about telling Jack and it was about time.

"I didn't think you were ever going to tell Jack." I said.

"Well I have to."

"I'm glad you're ready to admit this to him. It's really about time now that thinks are cooling down and all."

Racetrack nods. Some people were worried that Steel would come back and try to get revenge (again). But it's been awhile so everyone is getting less worried. We wouldn't let down our guard though. Once we reached the boarding house I got the usual questions.

"So how's Spot?"

"How are his cuts?"

"Will he walk on his own soon?"

"Alright! Alright!" I call out. "Spot's finely getting a little better. He took some more steps and soon he'll be back on his feet with out needing help."

The newsies clapped when I said Spot was getting better. I was just glad that Spot would be better. I just wanted him to be okay. Jack walked over to me.

"So Spots getting better now, thats great!"Jack said.

"Yeah it really is." I smiled.

"It's nice to see you happy. Lately you've been stressed."

Was it really that obvious? Was it like a had a sign on my head or something? Jack was right I'd been very stressed. Maybe I should take a break. Things were getting better and Spot was too. With no sign of Steel everybody was winding down, maybe I should be too.

For the next few weeks Spot started to get better and better. As he was taking more steps and it was all going quite well. I was happy for Spot. He wasn't yet ready to sell the newspapers on his own but he would be soon. Things started drifting back to normal (sort of).


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up to the usual screams and shouts from the other newsies. I got ready by washing my face and getting dressed. I hurried outside to buy the one-hundred newspaper I always bought.

"Hey Faith." I heard.

I turned and saw Racetrack.

"Hi Race. How goes it?"

"You know the usual. Hows your income been?"

"So so. It's been hard to sell lately, but its fine."

"Why don't you let me pay today?"

"No Race I couldn't."

"Oh come on! Just this once."

"I'll pay you back."

"No need to pay me back. It's on me okay?" He flashed me a grin.

"Alright fine, I give in!"

Race bought me the hundred papers.

"Thank you Racetrack." I said.

"No problem and don't bother paying me back. I'm ok."

I walked to my selling spot and started papers.

"Man dead in Richmond! Possible murder!" I yelled.

The headline did me well. It wasn't long until I had one paper left.

"Faith! Faith!" I heard someone scream.

I turned around to see West. What was he doing here?

"West is something wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Spot's walking on his own!"

A smile spread across my face. West and I ran to Brooklyn. We hurried to the boarding house where Spot was standing in front. I ran to him and wrapped him in my arms.

"I got better. I told you so." He whispered.

I laughed a little.

"I'm so proud of you!" I said.

I stuffed my hand into my pocket.

"Keep the change. I got papers to sell." He said.

"And here's your first one." I handed him the one paper I didn't sell. He smiled a smile I hadn't seen in a while. I hadn't seen that one since he was hurt. He kissed me. Holding me close.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

"Alright come on guys we have papers to sell!" West shouted jokingly.

We laughed.

"Walk with me?" Spot asked.

"Sure." I answered.

The next day was like any other day (before the whole steel thing happened). I was standing outside on the fire escape.

"Hey Faith can I ask you something?" Jack asked me as he crawled onto the fire escape.

"Sure anything." I said.

"We're having a poker game tonight. I wanted to know if you could ask Spot for me."

I started laughing.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Will you ask him?"

"How can I say no to you?"


End file.
